Beyond the Reach
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Summary: In the final fight with Majin Buu Goku fails to complete the Super Spirit Bomb due to his injuries and passes the energy collected to a now fully healed Gohan. But due to being untrained on how to control the vast energy of the Super spirit bomb, a dimensional tear occurs taking him and Kid Buu to another dimension. Under editing. Grammar and stuff. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the final fight with Majin Buu Goku fails to complete the Super Spirit Bomb due to his injuries and passes the energy collected to a now fully healed Gohan. But due to being untrained on how to control the vast energy of the Super spirit bomb, a dimensional tear occurs taking him and Kid Buu to another dimension. There Gohan contains the energy and launches it and successfully eradicates Kid Buu...and half of Metropolis along...

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**No Super Saiyan 3 Gohan**

Chapter 1: The End

Broken and bruised, Earth's last hope was standing on Supreme Kai's planet with arms raised above.

'Just a little more...please...' Goku pushed on further, beyond his limits in his power depleted state.

'If I fail...No! I don't have the luxury to fail!' Goku shook the thought and concentrated. He could feel all the energy that was getting collected from the people on Earth...but also the feeling of dizziness. Goku started to sway back and forth.

'You better not sleep Kakarot!' The angry and desperate voice of the Saiyan prince was heard in Goku's head but it didn't do any good as Goku continued to lose control of his body.

At the Lookout they all heard Vegeta as he distracted Kid Buu from Goku to allow the latter some window to charge up.

"Oh no! Goku's getting exhausted!" The panicked voice of Piccolo came from behind the rest of the Z-Fighters which caused them all to panic.

"What are we going to do if Goku fail?" Supreme Kai asked panicking at the thought of witnessing another slaughter by Majin Buu.

Krillin spoke up from his wife's and daughter's side "This is Goku we are talking about! He is a hard nut to crack! I am sure he will pull through this...right?" Krillin reassured the others although he was trying to reassure himself.

"I agree! Goku is the best!" Tien joined to calm the others as did Chiaotzu.

"I know Goku will be back!" Chi-Chi roared out enthusiastically followed by the others.

"Yeah! Since Dad can hold the freak enough so that Goku can finish it!" Trunks piped in.

"Yeah! Krillin's right! Daddy can beat this thing! Right Bro?" Goten tugged his elder brother's pant causing Gohan to look down and give Goten a smile and was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by the voice of Vegeta.

'Kakarot is on his knees! He's losing it!' Vegeta for the first time cried out causing all the people in the Lookout to freeze in shock and fear. The optimism gone...

They heard Vegeta trying to raise Goku while getting pummeled by Buu. 'Kakarot you third class fool! You better get the hell up and fire that thing! We both have harpy mates and bratty offsprings to return to!'

Bulma was on her knees as fresh tears started to roll out from her eyes, Trunks upon seeing this went and hugged his mother. Goten seeing his mother in a similar state went and did the same.

Soon enough they could hear the grunts and curses of Vegeta who was unable to fight anymore 'K...kak...Kakarot... Get... U..up' Vegeta tried as he was on the ground, flat on his stomach with Buu stomping on his back with a bored look.

'Spiky man boring! No fun! Buu hit other spiky man sleeping.' They heard at the Lookout, clearly knowing who the other 'spiky man' Buu was talking about.

By now everyone was huddled together, everyone holding each other on the ground. Even 18 was there with the crying women while she held her daughter and husband close. The only exception for this were Piccolo, Dende, Kibito, Mr. Popo and Korrin.

But unknown to them, a demi-saiyan in orange gi was standing a little away with clenched fists.

Yet again the feeling of powerlessness surged over Gohan as he watched his family cry. 'If only I were a little stronger...' The feeling of self hatred once again came over as he would have to watch his loved ones die.

Father. The thought brought him to a realization that, his father never was there in his life as a constant support. Why is that? 'It's because I let him get killed all the time.'

Memories of the first encounter with Raditz where his father died for the first time came over. 'All because I stood in the way.'

His eyes drifted to Piccolo and the fight with Nappa came where Piccolo sacrificed for him and all he could do was launch one attack that didn't even hit the giant.

His eyes then drifted off to his mother. Although a bit forceful, she only wanted her son to have a happy future. 'And in return I destroyed hers...' The memory of Goku finally returning from space after an year only to be sick with a heart virus and then waking up only to train him. And in the end, due to his ignorance... Cell took away her husband. And now this.

Goten. His brother's name brought another set of memories. The seven years where the child never knew who his father was. Why? 'Because I killed our father!' And when Goku came back to life he promised himself that; not a single day will his litle brother live without his father.

'Pathetic! I can't even keep a promise to myself! Why am I such a pathetic bastard!' Rage was building up at an alarming rate in the Saiyan child as his eyes flicked between teal and dark.

Finally a decision was made 'No...too many times I let others sacrifice their lives for me...no more...'

"Ahhhhhh" The bottled self loathing, guilt, fear, and anger poured out and the sudden outburst caused everyone to look at the demi-saiyan in astonishment as Gohan from his base form jumped into his second ascension.

Supreme Kai took a step backward from the intense force that came from the transformation.

"Gohan!" Piccolo's and the other's calling his name fell on deaf ears as Gohan continued to roar and power up.

The Lookout shook violently, Supreme Kai watched in amazement as Gohan's power drastically increased. 'Will he be...' Not wanting to get his hopes up Supreme Kai continued to observe, to see how far will Gohan go.

Goten and Chi-Chi yelled out his name but didn't make any difference as Gohan continued. His eyes showed the whites as everyone watched, once again, doubled over in shock as Gohan's muscles started to bulge and hair started to get spikier

Gohan bent over a moment before raising to his full height with a roar. Everyone watched in complete awe at the figure standing in front of them, gone was the emotional boy who cared about everyone and gone were the eyes that were the window to his pure soul. Now in his place stood a man who had cold teal eyes, and lips in a tight line with a frown.

"Gohan?" Goten called between his sobs. For a moment everyone saw the sad smile that went over Gohan's features as he looked at Goten.

"Live on Goten..." The words were a whisper that everyone heard but didn't understand until Gohan disappeared.

"NOOO!" Chi-Chi exclaimed before fainting.

"Supreme Kai? What happened to Gohan?" Piccolo roared out at the Kai who slightly flinched but didn't turn away.

"He used Instantaneous Movement to teleport to Buu." Supreme Kai answered with shock.

"When did you teach him that?" Piccolo questioned raising Kai by his collor.

"I didn't! It might have been the transformation that jumped the abilities the old Kai gave him." Supreme Kai spoke as he dislodged from Piccolo's grip, the latter being satisfied by the answer only.

The Namekian didn't waste anymore time as he went over to the crowd. "Listen up! Gohan went to fight Buu!"

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"My baby!"

"Gohan!"

"Big bro!"

Cries erupted but Piccolo continued "We have to help him! Who all are coming with me?" Piccolo shouted out to which

"I will come!" Chi-Chi came forth followed by Goten and Trunks, Android 18, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Bulma.

"But how are we going to get there?" Yamcha asked the Namekian who turned to Supreme Kai.

"He's going to take us." Piccolo stated but Supreme Kai shook his head negatively.

Chi-Chi rushed forward to attack Supreme Kai but 18 and Bulma held her back. "Why you son of a bitch! My baby is there fighting that freak for you and you won't help..." Chi-Chi was pulled behind by the Ox King who gently hugged his daughter.

"Look Supreme Kai...we are not asking you to fight along us although it will be appreciated if you did...all we want is for you to take us to the planet. Please!" Surprisingly it was 18 and she didn't have an ounce of sarcasm in her voice.

"You don't have the right to order-" Kibito was silenced by Supreme Kai raising his arm.

"It is not that I do not wish to help...it is because we will only get in his way." Supreme Kai spoke solemnly.

"What? He needs all help that he can get!" Piccolo lost his cool as he yelled at Supreme Kai much to Kibito's displeasure.

"You are mistaken...Gohan's transformation is based on his emotions unlike Goku's. The ki it emitted was something far more stronger than Goku's transfrmation...though Buu still stand...all we can do is stay out of the way and hope..."

"What if Gohan exhaust himself like daddy?" Goten questioned.

"Let's...not think of a situation like that.." Yet again the Supreme Kai bowed his head in shame of not being powerful even though he is an entity.

.

.

.

Kid Buu finally got really bored with Vegeta and decided to follow what he said before, but not before finishing of his plaything on the ground. Buu kicked Vegeta over to his back and placed his right foot on the Saiyan Prince's chest and started stomping slowly, but that was enough for Vegeta to cough out blood.

When Buu stopped stomping him and slowly raised his fingerless arm in his direction, Vegeta knew "Bul..Bulma...if...yo..you can..hear..t..this.. I am sorry for the way ahhh treated..y..yo..you and o..o..our son..Trunks! I am sorry! I...I.." Gone was the prideful voice. In its place was a shaky weak voice...full of regret. A tear rolled out as he closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

.

.

.

At the Lookout, Bulma was in tears as she hugged her son after hearing her husband's voice. The others sat useless after they heard Vegeta's voice, all they could only look at her with sympathy.

Suddenly a golden light appeared out of nowhere, next to the group. Out came the short being known as Baba on her newly made crystal ball.

Upon seeing the witch, Bulma ran over and caught the small old woman's shoulder and pleaded with a tear stricken face "Please Baba! Show me Vegeta!"

Everyones heart went out to the young woman as she begged, the genius scientist Bulma Briefs begged. The lavender haired woman didn't care about any of that.

"Please Baba show us our husbands!" Chi-Chi too went on her knees in front of the old woman.

Everyone waited for a few seconds which seemed like eternity to the group. But when the answer came in the form of a shake...they felt eternity was better.

Boiling with rage Piccolo questioned "Why not?"

"To see in the world of Kai's...I need the permission of the Supreme Ka-" Baba was cut off by a voice from the side.

"Granted! Now show us!"

Baba was was dumbstruck to see a small purple alien being the cause of her interruption. Although she didn't care about launching a fit at the Supreme Kai, she knew this was not the time. So she got off of the ball and placed her hands on it while chanting the spells needed.

It took about a minute but everyone expected one thing. They were going to see the corpse of the two Saiyans... but what they didn't expect was; instead of the short pink evil being, there stood a tall lean figure with golden spikes.

And the second thing that they didn't expect was the words came from his mouth.

'Awe...Vegeta you big lug...I always knew, under that spiky haired evilness and the armor was a squishy muffin...' The voice cooed.

.

.

.

Everyone was subsequently stunned at the Lookout, there stood, tall and proud, the transformed Gohan who was momentarily forgotten and when Baba changed the scene, they saw Majin Buu lying motionless on a crater a mile away.

"Yeah! Big Bro's there! See Trunks! He saved Mr. Vegeta! He's gonna beat Buu up!" Goten exclaimed happily.

"Go Gohan!" Trunks wiped his tears off and he too jumped up in happiness.

"Gohan..." Chi-Chi started sobbing again after seeing her son, yet again in a battle field.

Bulma passed out due to relief and everyone else started getting some hope...except two, who did not want to get theirs up; Supreme Kai and Kibito as they nervously waited to see what will happen next.

.

.

.

At Planet Kai Vegeta's eyes shot open in shock. The voice didn't belong to Majin Buu, it was familiar but he couldn't place it...that was until he focused on the figure looking down at him and mocking him.

"Kak...Ka..Kakarot?" Vegeta's cracked voice asked.

"On great! Now you too have confused yourself between me and dad! Anyway hold on! I will end this..." Gohan spoke, trying to lighten the injured warrior before standing up with an emotionless face and looking in the direction he sent Buu and soon enough he saw a pink object flying towards him at high speed.

Buu landed few yards away and gave a maniacal laughter "Her Her Hi Hi Buu destroy new Spike hair!" With that Buu launched himself at Gohan in a pink blur.

Gohan didn't wait anymore as he met Buu's fist halfway across. The resulting wave of fist on fist collision made a huge crater, but it didn't stop there as blows were exchanged at an alarming rate with neither of the two fighters showing any signs of damage or tiredness. Majin Buu was running on the vast energy that he possessed...but Gohan was running purely on rage. Controlled rage.

Back at the Lookout, everyone was looking at the ball in bewilderment at the fight that was taking place. Never in a million years did anyone think Gohan will be able to do what he was doing right now after his seven years of absence in training, sure the Old Kai gave him power, but it lost it's effect after Buu adapted to a higher power, but this was beyond what someone could bestow upon. Most of them thought as they saw Gohan go toe to toe with Majin Buu.

Hours seemed to pass as Vegeta was on his elbows as he looked at the explosions that were making the planet tremble. He then glanced back at Goku, who was on the same position he was before, and started to crawl towards latter.

After a good twenty minutes of crawl, Vegeta was next to Goku "Kakarot you idiot! Wake up!" And gave him a slap with the reminder of his strength but no reactions came as Goku sat there still.

"Kakarot! Weak moron! Wake up!" Still no response.

Vegeta decided to give one more shot "If you don't finish that bomb your son is going to die fighting that freak!" Vegeta yelled out the last part and fell unconscious next to Goku.

However..this got his attention. "My son.." Goku murmured out as suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Oh no Gohan! What is he doing here! He's going to-"

'Goku! You are awake! Quickly! You have to complete the Super Spirit Bomb!' Supreme Kai yelled in his head.

"B...Buu..but Gohan?" He muttered.

'He will be fine Goku. He is now equal in strength with Majin Buu if not more...but he won't last much more...its already been hours! Your only chance is to finish this quickly!' Supreme Kai spoke.

"But Supreme Kai... I don't have enough energy to stand...let alone do this..." Goku was right as Supreme Kai could feel Goku once again slipping into unconscious. Supreme Kai then turned towards the fight... he thought quickly and an idea popped up.

'Goku? The bomb is still above you right?'

"Yeah..." Goku confirmed weakly

'Then I have a plan! Wait for my signal!'

.

.

.

With Buu and Gohan things were on the same level as Gohan would blast Buu to oblivion but he reforms and counters the Saiyan. But Gohan knew...even with this power he is still unable to go on forever...and he knew and took every chance to kill Buu but none of those worked.

'Gohan! Hear me! I am the Supreme Kai. You have to finish this quickly!'

"What do you think I am doing then?" Gohan asked sarcastically at which Buu got a confused look which Gohan took advantage and pulled off a roundhouse kick and flew the pink creature away.

'Gohan! The only chance we have is the Super Spirit Bomb which your father made.'

"Then why hasn't he launched it yet?" The emotional swing caused by the transformation asked annoyed.

'He doesn't have much strength!' By now Buu was back with full power causing Gohan to back away.

"Then what do you suggest?" Somewhat regaining control over his emotions Gohan asked.

'You have to do it...but...' Supreme Kai suggested but didn't complete it.

"But what?" Gohan asked still focused on the fight he was in.

'Someone who hasn't been trained to harness external energy..when they use it at this level... the outcome will be unknown... But whatever your thinking, you better think fast. If Goku renders unconscious...then its all over...' Supreme Kai's voice was solemn and Gohan knew there was no other way.

Now Gohan was fighting two battles...but at the faces that appeared which belonged to Goten and his mother. He knew what he had to do. 'This is my chance..to make up for those years of pain I caused every one.'

Within the next second Supreme Kai's voice reentered his head. 'Have you decided Gohan? We don't have much time.'

A few seconds only the sounds of battle could be heard before a smirk came over Gohan's face that caused Majin Buu to once again let his guard down and that was all Gohan needed as he said "Are you kidding me? This was the moment I waited for!" Gohan delivered a blow to Buu's stomach which caused him to bent over and fly into the air.

Gohan didn't waste anymore time as he brought his hands to the side.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAA! The wave took Majin Buu to a considerable distance which will give Gohan a window.

'Quickly! Fly over to Goku!' Supreme Kai said but was surprised when Gohan used Instantaneous Movement but didn't pry as he knew this was not the time.

Upon reaching, Gohan kneeled on one knee and held his barely conscious father. "Dad! It's me...Gohan!"

Goku slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Gohan? Ar we both dead?"

Gohan sweat dropped but didn't push it. "You have to do what Supreme Kai is going to tell you okay?" his father nodded.

Gohan knew telling Goku about what will happen won't be good so he played it safe 'Goku...hold Gohan's hands and let all the energy you harnessed to Gohan! We don't have much time! Buu is already reforming.

Goku ignored his instincts that screamed not to do it but believing Supreme Kai he did so without knowing the result. The pure white energy surged into Gohan at constant pace.

'Wow...this power... Its overwhelming... But I can't toy around anymore... I won't make another Cell games.' Then he looked at his father who was now unconscious and sleeping like a baby. He kissed his father's forehead and walked towards the direction Buu was.

But when he walked the energy started to overwhelm him...

'Gohan its too much! You have to dispose the energy or you will be vaporized along with your soul!' Supreme Kai exclaimed realizing his mistake.

"What will happen to me?" Gohan asked coolly.

'It's like a bomb-' Supreme Kai was cut off of explaining by Gohan's question

"Is it enough to take Buu with me?"

'You don't understand! Your soul-'

"Is. It. Enough?"

Supreme Kai answered "Yes..."

Gohan looked behind to where his father and Vegeta laid unconscious. Then the image of his family and friends came. "This is a chance I have to take!" With that he walked towards where Buu was, savoring the last moments of his life.

"Sleep, my father. For the dawn is still dark..." Tears started to fall down at the happy memories that he enjoyed.

"Sleep, my mother. For it is my duty to protect..."

"Sleep, my brother and let your dreams be sweet..."

"Sleep, my friends. For it was an honor fighting along with you..."

"Sleep my loved ones for I will be awake and won't allow danger to come to you..."

"But please remember me..."

Buu was flying in his direction with a scowl on his sadistic features which caused Gohan to smirk before teleporting right in front of Buu and locking him in a bear hug and flying towards the sky at top speed.

Buu thrashed back and forth but Gohan held on as he crossed the stratosphere and left the planet's atmosphere and entered space.

As Gohan saw he had taken Buu far away from the planet, he closed his eyes and a smile came over even when Buu was still struggling in his hug. He could feel the energy getting unstable inside his body. 'This is it...goodbye everyone...'

Minutes passed and he was having the side effects of holding breath, but Buu was still struggling. The strange thing was, he felt the power stabilize inside him. 'That's... I'm..impossible!' He could feel himself getting weaker due to the lack of oxygen but Buu was in the same strength.

That's when Buu succeeded in getting off. With a knee to Gohan's stomach, the later was forced to release the air and take in another...'Wait... I can breath?' Gohan's eyes widened as he saw white clouds and blue sky.

"NO NO NO!" He screamed when he saw Buu smirking at him.

'I can't let him' the rage once again fueled him but this time it was backed up by the enormous energy he acquired from the people on Earth. And once again teleporting in front of Buu and kicked him down, toward the Earth and raised his arms above his head and in a matter of seconds. The same ball of white energy formed above his head.

When Buu finally balanced himself, his eyes widened at the sight of Gohan launching the huge ball of energy.

After he launched Gohan let out a breath as Buu wasn't dodge it. 'Its over...' Gohan thought with a smile. Just when he was about to turn back, the Super Spirit Bomb started to get pushed back and Majin Buu's ki started to fluctuate rapidly. Behind the Super Spirit Bomb, Buu was pushing it back.

"I won't let you Buu!" Gohan roared before bringing his hands to the side. The Spirit bomb was making its way back rapidly.

"Ka..."

"Me..."

"Ha..."

"Me...

"HA!" with that, Gohan unleashed all the energy in one go and push the Super Spirit Bomb back onto Buu. The majority of the blast took out Buu and destroyed him atomically. But a minute part escaped towards Earth without Gohan Noticing it.

...

Metropolis.

Lois Lane was on her way out of Daily Planet, her facial features was that of an annoyed lioness. 'I can't believe he didn't show up yesterday!'

The reason was because Super...

"Ahhh!" Screams erupted as everyone rushed outside

"Everybody outside! It's an Earthquake!"

Soon enough, everyone was out side. After an hour or so the big screen attached to the large buildings came to life showing the footage of Hiroshima and Nagasaki after they were bombed.

"Dude! Why the hell are the showing Japs?" A teenager asked his friend who shook his head.

Then on the side of the screen, the lady that reads the news came "This is the live footage of what happened to the South of Metropolis and seven mile perimeter outside the city. Due to the use of an extremely powerful weapon not much human remains were recovered...

...the Justice League has taken the culprit in. And the latest report says he will be questioned and presented to the Supreme Court of the United States in Washington DC on Monday, August 4th 2012, this has is the second time that America faces a worser 9/11..."


	2. Chapter 2

And one more thing! I changed some dates and added new. Like Supreme Kai was born about five million years before age and grand supreme Kai died five million years after. The change is the time Majin Buu attacked.

Now on with the story! And Majin Buu is stronger, because he developed the ability to grow stronger after every attack. Like the Saiyan DNA when he absorbed the Saiyans before. Besides... This is a fiction! Don't forget that!

Chapter 2: Aftermath

"I..I..can't believe it! They did it! He's really gone! Majin Buu is gone! And Goku and Vegeta are alive!" Supreme Kai, one of the Prime dieties in the universe was jumping up and down with his servant Kibito. The Z-Fighters and their families who was watching this sweat dropped at the Kai's antics but within a second they also started to celebrate while Kibito quickly teleported.

"They did it! Goku and Vegeta did it!" Krillin yelled out as he swung his daughter around and kissed 18 who slapped Master Roshi who oh so accidentally fell with his face on 18's butt.

"Yeah!" Trunks and Goten yelled out as they started to dance around with the others.

"No! This is the fifth time my crystal ball is breaking! You lot will pay for this! And I need a good amount too!" Baba complained angrily as the others laughed at the old woman complained on trivial matters. Sadly though, after that view off Gohan saving Vegeta.

"What was Gohan thinking?" Krillin suddenly asked annoyed which caused everyone to stop celebrating and turn around to face the ex-monk.

"Why do you say that?" Android 18 asked, mildly interested because of Krillin's question.

"I mean he became a new Super Saiyan and all...but it was a level he had hard time to control and nearly killed himself in doing so. Goku probably had to save him too. That kid always gets in their way...he has to stop doing that." After Krillin said this most of them had to agree and among this group was Chi-Chi and Bulma.

Sadly due to their immense fate in Goku, they forgot about him being nearly unconscious and the damaged crystal ball didn't do better.

"I can't believe that boy! He worried us for no reason! He could have been absorbed! Ohhh when I see him I will make sure he won't have time for anything but to look into a book!" Everyone but the Kai felt pity for Gohan for what Chi-Chi was planning to do.

"Maybe Gohan shouldn't have been so reckless..." Bulma stated softly which earned a set of nods.

Piccolo couldn't take it any more, hearing about his old student like this from his own friends...and mother "His recklessness saved your goddamn husband!" He roared out making his presence known. Only a few shared his view. And all had good reasons.

Piccolo for one knows Gohan's true potential is seemingly limitless and also during the long run he has considered Gohan more than a friend and powerful ally to a son.

The second one was the blond haired 18. She had a look of disgust on her face at what her husband said. She for one only knew Gohan as her savior even though she would never say it out loud and besides that she believed in him. And with that she bonked Krillin on the head earning a complain.

"Yeah! Mr. Piccolo is right! Gohan is the best!" Trunks yelled out with tears, which was very unusual for the boy who always had a laid back attitude and only considered his father to be the ultimate fighter.

Goten quickly jumped in to support Hi brother "Yeah! Big brother deserves a bottle for his robbery! " this caused Trunks to face palm and everyone to sweat drop.

"Its _medal_ for _bravery_ Goten!" Trunks quickly corrected to which Gohan looked down in sadness 'I couldn't even place a sentence properly for bro..'

Before anyone else could say anything, a golden light appeared and it revealed Kibito holding an unconscious Goku on one arm and an equally knocked out Vegeta swung over his shoulder. He gently laid them on the floor and turned to his master and nodded before speaking. "I have healed them completely but they still need to rest. It will be wise to not distur-" Kibito was pushed of by two eager women and a pile of the unconscious men's friends.

Supreme Kai after realizing he will have to explain to everyone why Gohan is not with them, silently excused himself from the celebrations and walked into Dende's office, Kibito also quickly composed himself and followed his master.

After entering the office Kibito closed the door behind him and looked at the Supreme Kai in with his impassive face

"Did you do as I requested?" Supreme Kai asked to which Kibito spoke with a nod

"I have made sure they will be sleeping for a while."

Then everything became silent before Kibito spoke, breaking the silence "Sir. If I may be so bold. What are you going to do about Gohan?"

Supreme Kai sighed and sat down on the chair. "I don't know Kibito... I don't know..."

Kibito for his part remained as still as possible. 'I have never seen the Master so weak...OH No!' Kibito for a moment forgot about the fact that Supreme Kai can hear the thoughts and upon remembering this...he was on his knees.

"Forgive me master! I-" Kibito was cut off by the raise of Supreme Kai's arm.

"It doesn't matter Kibito...and in a sense I am very weak..." Supreme Kai spoke as he sunk more into the cushion.

Kibito tried panicking "No master! You are a deity! You could-"

"I couldn't stop Majin Buu nor am I strong enough to oppose stronger beings similar to Saiyans... And the Kai's should have already accepted that when our armies were laid waste by that one Saiyan...you do remember the battle..no...the war we fought with him?" His eyes were staring into the memory which traced a path of blood and destruction.

"But that war was won by us! We saved the universe!" Kibito exclaimed.

"Yes...but not by us...it may have been luck..." Supreme Kai spoke dejectedly

Kibito looked at him and bowed his head but quickly raised it and asked "Master! That presence..when he transformed into that...his ki felt out of place... Everything except his physical self was different. It was as if...he changed in more than just in appearance.." His voice held a slight bit of fear from the memory he was thinking.

Before the Supreme Kai spoke, he looked over to the door and said "You can come in Dende. No need to hide. This is your office after all.

As on cue, the Earth's young guardian entered with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry...still new to this." Dende explained lamely which caused Supreme Kai to smile, understanding how hard is to do work like these in the first few centuries.

Kibito, who usually would have already barged about disrespecting the Supreme Kai, stood silently. This was due to two reasons; one was because Dende was among the few who gave the Supreme Kai and his servant the respect they deserved, second and probably the primary reason was because of the situation.

"Have a seat Dende. This is a going to be a private conversation...so I am converting the room to a time chamber." Supreme Kai spoke in a serious tune which immediately turned the expression on Dende's face into a tensed one but nodded.

With a flick of Supreme Kai's finger...nothing changed except for a small hour glass with about half its sand grains gone.

There was a moment of awkwardness for Dende, after all...sitting in a room with a God and his servant isn't something that happens every now and then...

"I presume you heard the first part?" Supreme Kai broke the silence but Dende only nodded in affirmation.

"There was a war that happened in our history... It was one that I took part in." Supreme Kai began and Dende paid close attention, not wanting to miss anything and Kibito stood next to Supreme Kai with the same impassive face.

"It was about five million years ago...when I stepped into the role of the Eastern Supreme Kai. At that time the universe were under the stewardship of the Grand Supreme Kai and four Supreme Kais including me.

With the Grand Supreme Kai to lead us, the universe prospered. Yes there was destruction..but the balance was perfect. And we proclaimed ourselves as the Almighty...minus the Grand Supreme Kai. He was worried of a prophecy...

_**A beast who knows no bound for destruction, born from the ground, but will bring the sky to the ground. When it is born ... Then come the end of time...**_

And of course, we four ignored it..." Dende saw the remorseful look that was submerged in regret.

After a thick moment of silence Dende asked "So...did it happen?"

"There was a planet on the Northern Supreme Kai's domain. One which was avoided by all of us even though we knew many legends of the planet. And when I say legends... really old legends... Some dates back to the time when the first Kaiju tree was nothing but a sapling.

So, naturally we ignored it... Just like mankind does to their history; if they don't see with their eyes then the thing doesn't exist... Except Grand Supreme Kai who believed legends were created from the truth and prophecies were the enforcement of truth." once again Supreme Kai let out a sigh while Dende maintained a calm expression.

"In our planet...once there were more than eight thousand Kais... And a billion Supreme guardians. And then it happened...never in our million years did we thought or had a dream of the Supreme Guardians failing...much less getting wiped out to half by nothing more than a few days...that too because it wanted to enjoy and admire his work. When the news reached our ears...it was already too late as the creature destroyed all but one galaxy in the Northern quadrant... and by the time we reached there, the Northern Supreme Kai was on his last legs...

"We were horrified...a part of the universe was near annihilation, but the Grand Supreme Kai gave us hope when he started to fight the beast and we joined the fray too...but it wasn't enough! He defeated us and said that he was just toying with us for the past few days...and just when he was going to kill us with... The Grand Supreme Kai sumoned the most powerful spirit bomb in a snap and also sacrificed half of his soul to defeat the beast. But the beast didn't die so easily...

He started pushing the beam back...so the remaining Kais and Guardians joined their ki's to one and helped Grand Supreme Kai to push it back. And we did! But the creature's ki fluctuated rapidly...and just when we thought..it was the end...it disappeared! Completely. Not even a trace...just like Gohan and Buu..." Supreme Kai added the last part as silently as possible but the Namekian heard it clearly and stood up in shock.

"What!" Just as Dende yelled out, all the sand were over and the glass disappeared indicating that the time table returned to normal in the room. And to prove that, in the next few moments, Piccolo came in rudely.

"Why did you yell? " he asked Dende annoyed and then turned to Supreme Kai

"And where is Gohan?" Supreme Kai sighed and massaged his forehead and stood up.

"Why don't you go through Dende's head for a bit?" Supreme Kai said as he faced Piccolo, the latter turning to Dende with a confused face but became alerted when he saw tears steaming down.

"What is it Dende?" Piccolo asked carefully.

"H..he.i..i..is gone!"

Piccolo reached over and placed his palm on Dende's head and went through the young Namekian's head.

It took a few minutes for the ex-god to understand...but he did. And he lunged at the Supreme Kai and caught the God by his collor and lifted him to Piccolo's eye level. "You better bring him back to us...or else... I won't care that you are a God... I will kill you..." Piccolo threatened in a low voice but Supreme Kai shook his head solemnly.

"I can't... Even if I gave my own life...he seized to exist...although Majin Buu's soul was retrieved...Gohan's... Simply sized to exist..." Supreme Kai stated softly.

Piccolo dropped the Kai and stumbled back with wide eyes, he couldn't breath. 'Gohan...is gone?...'

"Why did you?" Piccolo asked while breathing hard

Supreme Kai looked down and answered "It was his choice... He wanted to compensate for all the failures he caused everyone...He wanted everyone to remember him..."

Half an hour passed, Goku and Vegeta were still unconscious and had an eager crowd around them. No matter what they tried, the two Saiyans didn't wake up, then Kibito came out of Dende's office and simply stared at the scene in pity. Before blinking his eyes twice and going back inside.

Chi-Chi and Bulma was sitting right next to their respective husbands. They being the ones that talked to them first while everyone else waited a little away. Except three people, everyone else forgot about Gohan completely and waited excitedly for Goku to wake up.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were staring out when a low groan and a grunt were heard. Their heads whipped down to see their husbands waking up.

"Noon...oodles!" Goku groaned out as he slowly opened his eyes only to be smothered by kisses on his face

"Bah woman! How dare you place that flesh on my lippppp mmmm" Vegeta's mouth was sealed by a searing kiss from Bulma.

The others ran towards their heroes and bent down while Vegeta jumped up only to be tackled by Trunks while Goten being new to having a father stood next to his mother.

Goku tried putting the words in the right order "Who...wha..where am I?" Finally formed his sentence finally

"You did it Goku!" Krillin yelled out followed by Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong and the rest.

But Goku still maintained his confused look "Did what?" Every one laughed at his memory before Bulma, who still had her husband in a forceful hug spoke out

"You killed Majin-" she couldn't finish as Goku jumped and Chi-Chi crash into Bulma and a very annoyed Vegeta.

With a horror stricken face Goku yelled "Oh no! Gohan! Vegeta, we have to help him!"

"Shut it Kakarot! Your halfbreed son took Majin Buu with him to the other dimension." Vegeta said with annoyance in his voice for again allowing another to take his glory.

"WHAT!" Everyone present shouted out.

Then a proud grin came over the Saiyan Prince's face "Even though he was just half, he went down like a true Saiyan warrior." 'Now I have to surpass not only Kakarot! But his halfbreed brat too! Why is my life like this. I deserve better! Aftr all I am the Prince-' Vegeta was cut off as some one grabbed him and looked menacingly. Surprisingly it wasn't Kakarot's harpy, it was Kakarot himself.

His face held a dark look as he spoke "Where is my son, Vegeta?"

Vegeta wasn't one to be intimidated. "Why Kakarot? Didn't you hear your sons voice and the Supreme Kai's suggestion?" Vegeta spoke with a knowing smirk. Goku dropped Vegeta and stumbled back at the smirk.

'Why is he looking at me like that?.' As if hearing Goku's thoughts Vegeta spoke.

"Not you! You third class idiot. I am pretty sure the Supreme Kai would love to explain why your son died in that planet."

Supreme Kai's eyes shot open in Dende's office so did the others. 'How...' Upon reading Vegeta's mind he found out why. In the midst of the Battle Supreme Kai didn't care about Vegeta being conscious and now.

BANG! CRASH!

The door slammed opened and upon hitting the wall it turned to splinters. In came an angry mother who was followed by two tearing up children and a confused but angry husband.

Vegeta and Bulma also joined the fray and with one side glance from Vegeta the others stopped in their track and left the conversation in the Saiyan family's hands.

"WHERE IS MY SON YOU PURPLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Chi-Chi lunged at the God but Goku was smart enough to stop her.

"Chi-Chi. I am not telling you to calm down. But let Supreme Kai explain first." Goku then glared at the God in a motion to start talking. Kibito kept silent, after all, who was he to jump in between Gods and Titans?

"Indeed..." Supreme Kai started going through the first part which gained Vegeta's undivided attention whereas Chi-Chi and Bulma were getting frustrated until the end part came.

"...just like Gohan and Buu..."

"What!"

"You prick!"

"That power..."

"Noo!"

Everyone had different reactions except Goku, Namekians and the Kais who remained still.

Finding his voice Goku asked weakly "C..c..can't we wish him back?"

Supreme Kai shook his head again sadly.

"Gohan didn't simply die...he ceased to exist."

"Why? He was killed by the Spirit bomb wasn't he?" Vegeta's blunt question earned a smack from Bulma and the two started bickering on 'this not being that situation'.

"I wish it was...but the bomb didn't work...it was his own power..."

Before anyone could retort Vegeta jumped in "That's impossible! Saiyans may be injured severely by their new power, but it will never kill him."

"He wasn't injured in the slightest bit and he may even have finished off Buu with out any external help now that I realized... It was Nature that did this to him. She couldn't balance the system... So she eliminated him..."

"Where is that bitch! I will kill her with my bare hands for taking my baby away! But first i will kill you!" Chi-Chi roared and lunged at the God, Goku was unable to stop his wife but found he didn't have to as his wife froze in mid air.

Immediately knowing who it was, Goku turned menacingly to Supreme Kai "What did you do..." Goku trailed off as he saw the Supreme Kai and Kibito were facing towards the side and..."..why are you on your knees?" Goku asked confused with the other occupants who were presented. This was very unusual as no God ever bowed in history unless to a superior one...

And the answer came in the form of a golden light that illuminated the form of a busty woman who was standing in front of Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"It may be because of me, Son Goku." The voice was melodious as the golden light faded and a woman who was near naked except for the vines and the two leaves that barely covered each breast and the very short skirt that were also made of leaves. She had two green bracelets with red rubies attached to the center. She wore no footwear but neither was she touching the ground.

And her long raven locks were decorated with lilies. She looked down upon the kneeling God and his servant "You may rise Supreme Kai. You too Kibito." She spoke in a friendly voice, regardless of the situation.

"My lady. I am sorry for my failure." Supreme Kai blurted out immediately

"What is this, some kind of strip club?" Vegeta rudely piped in which earned an amused smile from the new arrival.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Esencia...I am Nature." Esencia's spoke serenely at the Earth's protectors who had curious looks except for Vegeta who had a bored look.

It became very silent for a moment...before...

"You bitch! Give me back my son!" Chi-Chi was about to jump but was held by Goku in a firm hug.

"I am sorry for what you lost. But there are somethings that are beyond even my power to intervene. Such as yourselves."

"Then why didn't I eliminate you?" Esencia asked the unspoken question which earned narrow glares and nods

"Because, even if one of you killed me, which I am sure you want, the universe will continue to exist even if it may be in a catastrophic way...but that is not important, what is important is that, the system won't be affected by your power no matter how high they are...they will never reach a level where it will disrupt the working of this universe...but Gohan was an exception..."

"What's so different about the brat?" Vegeta asked annoyed which caused Esencia to smile sadly and look over to Supreme Kai, who bowed and turned towards towards the Z-Fighters and spoke

"In the part of my history, the beast that destroyed most of our people and army was a Saiyan...The Legendary Super Saiyan...and after the defeat of Brolly...the next in line was awakened..."

Startled gasp was heard throughout the room. The Namekians had their mouth hung open while the humans had a confused face, clearly not understanding.

The Demi-saiyans not understanding who Brolly was, stood confused but Vegeta yelled out

"Impossible! This is not fair! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I should be the strongest! Not some scrawny brat born to a third class idiot!" Th women ignored Vegeta and listened to the Supreme Kai as he narrated the story.

Goku was having a conflicted expression as he thought back to the time when they fought the Monstrous Saiyan...and replaced the image to Gohan...

After Supreme Kai's tale was over Bulma, Chi-Chi and the kids were silent.

"Wow Trunks! Your Feature self is cool!" Goten broke the silence

"Future Goten, not Feature" once again the seriousness was broken by the demi-Saiyan which even caused Esencia to sweat drop bu the situation became dull once again.

"So...you destroyed our son...?" Goku asked, now with rage and the lookout started to tremble even though Goku was still on his base form, his eyes were down cast and his teeth clenched.

But the answer caught everyone off guard "No..."

"...I maybe the Prime Deity of this universe but I don't possess the power to erase anyone from reality...this was the same thing that happened when the Kais fought the Legendary Super Saiyan... He was pushed into a small inter dimensional rip that was caused by his unstable power...however... He still survived...even though it was an alternate reality... I am sorry... But I have to leave." Esencia didn't wait anymore nor did she let anyone ask her as she vanished without a trace...

The occupants looked at one person in general; the Supreme Kai.

.

.

.

"I don't understand Bruce...you trust him? How can you simply tell he didn't do it?" A strong female voice questioned the hero of Gotham city; Batman.

"Because he doesn't have that many resources to make a blast of this radius... And no matter how many crimes he did in his life, including day before yesterday, we have to consider him innocent for this, we shouldn't let the real culprit escape." Batman's gravelly voice pierced the woman's ear.

"There's no use in in arguing with Bats, Diana! Because he's **Batman**!" Flash tried to make Batman voice but failed miserably as he started laughing.

"No...Batman is correct." The Amazon turned to see Power Girl walking towards the three. Internally, Batman was relieved that someone believed him but didn't show anything outside as usual.

"I checked the area. There were no forms of radiations or harmful chemicals...if not no chemicals at all...it was as if a part of supernova hit the place...the energy radiating was pure. And no government had found a bomb like that and I highly suspect the Joker to be one with high intellectual skills in the field of inventions..." Power Girl finished by crossing her arms over her chest.

Diana and Flash took in the information..at least Diana did...Flash was partially staring at Power Girl with hearts in his eyes.

Diana quickly accepted the facts and added "Besides, no matter how the United States keep secrets from us, they will never keep silent if the case is very serious... Like your clone." She finished looking at Super Girl, who in return nodded in agreement.

"They are correct, this explosion was launched from the sky." The Martian broke in to the discussion.

"What?" Diana, Flash and Super Girl were surprised while Batman remained silent.

"That's impossible. We would have known that already through our satellites." Wonder Woman stated with confused look

"It is true though. That's why I know Joker didn't do this." Batman made his point before turning to J'onn J'onzz

"Did you find something?"

J'onn J'onzz gave a curt nod "This happened somewhere sixty thousand feet above the continent. Only our sensors were able to detect this...the report states that there were apparently two high speed objects that were moving around until this happened..." The Martian showed the slim screen he was holding to Batman and the others.

They stared at it for a while trying to figure what it was. One thing they found was, it was a white screen.

"Uhh...the camera white out?" Flash said comically, not understanding.

"Some of this, is what killed half Metropolis." J'onn told them before zooming it out to get the full image which made Flash's jaw drop and the females to gasp. But Batman listened intently.

The image was of a giant pure white ball. From the energy sensors, it showed about a ten meter radius. But what caught their attention was the golden yellow and pink blurs on either side with the pink on the lower side with the ball being pushed to him by the golden.

Then the Martian slid to another picture, this one completely enveloping the pink blur and getting concentrated on it. And again J'onn slid to another page. This one had no pink blur but a small part of the white light went down like a small ray and the golden yellow blur just stood there.

"But why didn't anyone see that white light?" Kara pointed out.

"Maybe they thought it was the Sun?" Flash joked which earned glares from the women.

"Stop your jokes Flash! Many peop-" Diana was interjected by Batman

"He's right. When appeared to science, out of hundred humans, eighty of them avoid sun in the afternoon but even then the twenty that will look only sees the sun because the ball was aligned right in front of it. So it was something they couldn't have known.."

"When's Clark coming back?" Batman asked abruptly

"Why? I am sure we can handle this." Flash asked as he started to flex his muscles.

Diana sighed "It isn't because we can't handle but we should always be prepared."

"Wait! Is that yellow energy?" The new voice belonged to Hal Jordan or the Green Lantern.

When he got an affirmative nod from the Martian "Then I think we need reinforcements fro Oa."

J'onn J'onzz "I have already alerted all over the world. Leaguers and allies will help us find this thing. Also I have warned the law enforcements to take anyone suspicious into custody, at the moment that's the best we can do." J'onn J'onzz briefed the others.

"John. Please cancel the trial since we don't have the culprit." Diana's request was answered by a nod.

"I will be leaving to Themyscira three days later to warn my people. Kara? Would you like to come?" Diana offered to which Kara nodded. After that everyone except Batman and Martian Manhunter retired for the night.

"John. Did you look for what I asked?" Batman asked getting down to businesses.

"I cannot confirm it...since the machine is just introduced. I suggest we confirm it with Superman." The green Martian sugested but handed over a few documents to the black crusader, but I am positive. This is something from another universe. Just like Supergirl who's ship entered a dimensional rip and ended here."


	3. Chapter 3

Points

Smallville is closer to the eastern sea...about 30 mile or so.

If you have doubts about how this fic roll. Then ask me through PM

And about how much and what Gohan studied in the seven years he was left behind in training. He was only given Physics, Chemistry, Maths, Computer by Chi-Chi and these include advanced chemistry, advanced maths, advanced physics and advanced computer with the addition of aeronautical engineering, capsulation and the practicals. Theses were done by Bulma and many more science subjects. Gohan lacks the knowledge of birds and bees.

I know its a bit stupid in the end but it is necessary and Gohan will probably get lucky...Unknowingly to him though ;)

Chapter 3: Helping hand and a place to stay.

'Where is everyone?" Gohan thought out loud as he sailed through the sky over the ocean. As the question that left the demi-saiyan's mouth, no familiar ki can be detected and he felt as if he was not on Earth anymore...at the same time it felt like Earth. The ki of ordinary people was the only thing that gave him some relief. But when he tried to teleport...nothing happened.

But then again, some ki's were out of normal. They were ridiculously high and might give a run for his money. 'At least they are just a handful...' And then there was another major difference; the number of human ki's were very high and there seem to be very few uninhabited islands...no. There were only a few small islands and a few large islands situated on the top, bottom and middle.

'The whole geogeographical structure is wrong...'

Then there was the problem...or condition of his body. His Saiyan transformation, which surprised him since he, like everyone else thought; the powers Old Kai unlocked was his limit. But when he transformed into his Super Saiyan 2, which was different than his previous Super Saiyan 2, he felt an incredible urge at first. Annihilation. It was momentary though.

Then there was the other thing that was bugging him. "Why am I not getting tired?" The question came popping up every three or for hours he was flying. Not that flying had ever tired him before but what he did before was making him worried. The fight with Kid Buu. Although he made the battle end as quickly as possible unlike the time when his emotions got the better of him to make Cell suffer...which in turn killed his father.

The difference was not the feeling, it was the power. When he was turned into Super Saiyan 2 and Mystic Gohan, recently, he felt the ultimate power but he could also coordinate a limit to it. The power was always limited.

'But now I feel..invincible... Why?' The thought was making his stomach twist at the same time...it felt right. And it scared him. This Super Saiyan 2 state was like second nature, it doesn't drain power nor does it tear his body...at least not yet.

'Maybe I should transform again...but where...ah! Bingo!' Gohan's sight fell over a medium sized island with about a kilometre or so in radius. And not to mention that the island was literally crawling with life in its thick green lush.

Upon hearing a growl from his stomach "Maybe after I get a quick bite..."

Gohan landed carefully in the inner forest of the island, not wanting to scare the animals off since he didn't feel like chasing...even though it won't be a chase at all...still the young saiyan was feeling too lazy to do any sort of work.

15 birds, 28 rabbits, a pile of berries and half an hour later...

"Ah..that hit the spot!" Gohan exclaimed happily while patting his still flat stomach.

Gohan stood up and fired a small ki blast on the pile of bones and inedible portions of the rabbit and other waste, the pile immediately turned to dust. Then he flew towards the beach and gently landed on the golden sand.

Gohan took off his gi top and dropped it on a pile of palm leaves he plucked to use as a makeshift mattress. Now clad in his dark blue undershirt and gi pants Gohan clenched his fists on either side of the hip and started powering up.

Gohan stopped immediately as he felt his body switch. "That's strange...I haven't even started to power up..." But when looked at his hands, he found out what that switching feeling was that he felt.

His hands were bulkier, the skin gave off a greenish golden glow. The normal vertical spikes he had, increased.

"What...but...this is weird..was this how dad felt when he transformed?" Gohan asked himself while curling and uncurling his fists.

"No... this isn't the third transformation, this is like how Trunks increased his Super Saiyan 1, but he was unable to control it. The earth shook when he transformed..so that means this form is weaker? Well only one way to find out..." The idea made him grin.

With a mighty leap Gohan flew at speeds he never knew would be possible. There were a few rocky islands huddled close to each other. He stopped a little away from them and raised his right arm and opened his fist completely.

"HA!" The shout was accompanied by a small ki blast which immediately destroyed the islands but the blast didn't stop there..as the large portion of sea water was evaporated to the extend of seeing the seabed.

Gohan was slightly surprised...but was a little confused if the blast was just the same type as he has never used it on the sea to determine the result. At the same time he knew there was a dramatic increase in power 'But how much...'

He brought his fist in front of it and flexed. The power was still there 'This feeling...its like...perfection? Nah..just maybe the..' Whatever Gohan was thinking was cut short as a gruff voice came

"The desire to achieve perfection has been fought and spoken of, for Millennium of years." Gohan whipped his head side to side searching where the voice came from. But found nothing. 'Ahh...maybe its those fortune cookies...' But the conclusion was ruined as the voice came back again.

"Races of different orgin and entities of countless dimensions have driven themselves to great lengths to claim such a title;"

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Gohan was slightly nervous. Either it was a spirit or someone who can suppress his ki perfectly.

"...the overall strength to put others down, to rise up above all, conquer the weaker and rule the world, even the very reality that exists."

Gohan's aura flared as he tried to locate the voice of the potential threat.

"Stand at ease, for I am not a threat to you." The voice reassured, it was strange, royalty mixed with grumpiness. Just like Vegeta and hearing it was kind of awkward.

"Then show yourself!" Gohan shouted.

"I would be delighted to brat, but the time is not right." The voice was in a similar fashion to Vegeta's except for the sound and literature skills used but he was glad it was a person than a spirit.

"Who are you?" Gohan now stood erect above the water somewhat at ease...if you don't count talking to a formless being.

"You will find that when we meet face to face. Till then explore your new strength and accept it for it is created by you alone, Gohan. I bid farewell."

"Well..talk about being rude..." Gohan muttered with a sigh but was jolted to full alertness

"I was not rude you idiot! Uh. I mean Gohan." The voice was very annoyed before it became composed

"Gee talk about anger management..." Gohan stated but no reply came back. Either the voice ignored him or was gone.

Gohan shrugged before powering down and thought about what the voice said "Perfection? But I never thought about that...and the cockiness I gained from transforming isn't present either...so...that rules it out for later. Then..."

"Races of different orgin and entities of countless dimensions have driven themselves to great lengths to claim such a title;" Gohan tried imitating the voice but failed as he broke out in fits of giggling.

"Wait...races? It might be referring to species...entities... Might be like the Kais... Then he said something about dimensions...hmmm maybe something like the Otherworld or the Time chamber? Then he said...Wait! Dimensions?" Gohan put some thought into it.

Then sudden memory came over

"Those aren't dimensions...well at least not completely Gohan." Bulma spoke to her 'sidekick' as she has put it.

It was one in the morning and the fourteen year old teen and scientist had been brainstorming in the lab not from the past day but for the past two months only leaving for food and Bulma wanting to make sure her husband and son didn't rip the house apart.

They were on the verge of creating a replica for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but was walking on the line of Science and Supernatural forces.

"What do you mean Bulma?" Gohan, no matter how much of a prodigy he was...will never be able to figure out what's popping up on that crazy head of Bulma Briefs

Bulma sighed "Okay Gohan... I suppose you didn't understand what happened to the bacteria when it was hit by this laser?" All Bulma got was a confused look from the Saiyan which caused her to feel guilty for pushing a child too much.

'You incinerated them?" Gohan suggested nervously, unfortunately, at the time when Bulma was explaining the theory, he was involved in doing some equations the new equipment that he just "Uh ha ed" the whole thing. Boy, now he was regretting it more than what happened to his father.

After all lying to a woman is worse than telling the 'horrid' truth. Especially if the subject was science and the woman was Bulma.

"Uh...Bulma... Don't feel bad...I kind of...was...uh...not listening?" Gohan was sweating bullets but all that was for nothing in the end because Bulma softly giggled.

"Guess some things are hereditary..." She teased him which caused Gohan to sigh in relief.

"Now the thing that you referred for incinerating the bacteria. It didn't actually incinerate the organism, it teleported it." Any average intellectual skills would laugh at this. Scratch that, even the top scientific minds that are close to Bulma's ( close =million years) would laugh at her, given the absence of the Saiyan Prince.

But Gohan wasn't any of those. And he trusted his friend on the matters of Science; no matter how crazy the idea seem to be. So he listened closely.

"Like the Instant Transmission?" Gohan suggested as Bulma tried to find a reasonable explanation.

Bulma smiled at the teen and nodded as she now knew he was interested and wanted to know more.

"Yes. Similar to that... But has so many different prospects. But before we get to that part I will explain what this has to do with our research and development of an independent Time Chamber.

When we started the research, our conclusion was that, the Time Chamber was a different dimension. Right?" Gohan nodded his head.

"Wrong!" Bulma abruptly interjected which startled Gohan like a school kid who spoke a wrong answer but sighed when he saw Bulma in an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"You are too cute when you are startled and confused and scared. Awe! Here. Let Bulma make it up!" And she kissed him on the cheeks which gave away for protests from the teenager for being treated as a baby.

"Anyway, we were wrong about our conclusion." Bulma composed herself and returned to the topic.

"These are actually pocket dimensions. The universe has billions of them. And this brought me to another theory. What if the one referred as the Otherworld is a different dimension. Then some references from Dende brought me to the table of realms.

Different parts of a dimension or what we can call as a reality. And then I put some facts together... It is impossible to return to the past." Bulma was sporting a serious expression as she stared at Gohan who was having a look of uncertainty.

"Bu..but.. What about Mirai Trunks?"

Bulma sighed and smiled softly at Gohan before placing a hand around his shoulder "Honey...he never returned to the past..."

"It is what I now call as an Alternate Reality. A whole different Universe! Congruent and different in many ways. Look at these images!" Bulma held out a folder that held a few photo graphs.

They were photographs that were undoubtedly Earths at different angles "I don't understand..."

"Don't you see the difference Gohan? Even an old lady like me can easily observe. "

Once again Gohan focused...and found the variation immediately "the Geographic features are all wrong...there are too many spaces between! And so much land on the poles. Bulma what is this?"

"Exactly what I was talking about. This the pictures I received from a satellite camera I lost during your Kamehame wave during the battle. At first I thought it was destroyed... But later, in accordance with my calculations I found that the wave never touched the Satellite even though it would have been damaged due to the output force. But never be vaporized."

"So...where did it go?"

"It was just a theory then which I also ignored until a year before. You see the images were sent right around the time after your final attack. Which would be impossible as the satellite should have been destroyed and i know what you are thinking too.

That the satellite should have blown away and some malfunction in the camera for it to show the image this way?" Gohan nodded dumbly.

"Yes...I also thought the same thing an year before but the images made me go physco. I reviewed all the files that involve opaque objects around the earth about 200,000,000,000,000 miles and found no match for the satellite... And after long researches...I finally looked for the source of the phenomenon..the vast Energy vibrated the empty space which was seemingly impossible until then. This vibration caused a rip in this reality. And since this happened consecutively, the transmission was possible." Bulma took a sip of water and let Gohan take in the information.

After a few minutes Gohan spoke out "So Mirai was actually from another reality...where everything started off a little early?"

"Now we are talking! And after I created this device I used Vegeta as an energy source..." Bulma winked at Gohan.

"Although it's not enough to send bigger particles..."

End flashback

"So...that means...I am not...this is another Earth?" Gohan felt dread coming up like bile.

"Oh no..I am lost... "

Fifteen minutes of panicking later...

"I have to find employment...maybe I can build a similar machine like Bulma's!" Gohan jumped up further into the air. But another thought struck.

"But Bulma said she didn't know how to fix coordinates...Oh I am stuck" Gohan sighed accepting his fate

"Wait...maybe I should research... I might be able to complete the device." Positive thoughts were always a backup.

Making up his mind Gohan stepped forth to his most recent adventure at hand "Now to find a city..." The sun was setting behind Gohan as he flew at transonic level for a few seconds and a circular plate of water vapors were formed but quickly shifted the speed higher to supersonic and pierced through the sound barrier and flew towards the closest land with minimum population.

And soon enough he found the area he sensed. He slowed down and looked around to make sure no one was watching and quietly landed infront of the welcome sign on the side of the Road. Good. The language was English and he had been tutored by Bulma.

"Smallville." He read out and started to walk slowly towards the town.

Everything was a litle weird. There were only a few trees around a large section. It was mostly flat land used for agricultural activities and the snake like road made a narrow path for itself.

And when he looked to the side he saw two vehicles crashed to a tree with one intrsecting the other. The vehicle he referred old was because it possessed wheels instead of turbos. But it was not at all old in fact it was a new 2010 Ford Edge and a Ford Mustang

Gohan continued to walk after seeing no one was inside the car continued to walk, but then his super sense of smell kicked in and followed by the sound of breathing. It came from the other side of the car and within a second he was on the other side looking at the unconsious body of an old woman.

Gohan was immediately at her side, kneeling. As he took her body and placed, her back being supported by the tire.

"P..please... H..help." The woman murmured weakly.

"Hold on I will take you to a hospital!' Gohan knew he didn't know the planet... But he had to try.

That's when the woman started again. "No...they took her...help" and the woman was unconscious before Gohan could ask what she meant. But he didn't have to as

"AHHHH" The scream belonged to a woman and when the old lady was about to plead again, Gohan was already gone.

Meanwhile somewhere a little away from the crash site. (Situation warning)

A woman who looked around her twenties with red hair that reached below her shoulder and hazel eyes that were wide wih fear. The reason for the emotion were the three enormous men who were standing in front of her.

Lana Lang had never regretted anything more than discontinuing her martial arts class. It was all perfect (or whatever you call for working as the secretary of Perry White on a day with half of Metropolis desroyed by a bomb. Anyway back to the topic) till half an hour before, she was driving her new car, taking Martha to the city for a check up on request from Super- Clark, it all went well and that's when the three men came in the muscle car and rammed their vehicle.

And now here she was with her shirt and bra ripped off with only her jeans, her back was against the bark of a tree while she tried to cover up her chest with her arms.

The men were heavily built and had lust in their eyes as they stood there admiring the scared woman before the one in the middle took a step forward with a wide grin

"Now look here bitch. We can make this extremely pleasurable for all of us or we can make this extremely painful for you..." He spoke suggestively as he knelt down and placed a hand over Lana's inner thigh. The answer was a knuckle on the thugs face

"You whore!" He delivered a hard slap on her face, ignoring the pain in his jaws.

"Come on boys, hold her hands. I am going in first. She needs to feel a big rod in her." He sadistically watched her as the other two caught each of the arms of the struggling girl respectively.

Now her breasts were exposed to the greedy eyes of the evil humans, he reached out and grasped one roughly making Lana scream in pain. Followed by the sound of ripping of her pants

"Now how about we..." The man was cut off from behind by a male voice that didn't belong to his friend

"How about you leave peacefully?" Gohan steped into the clearing with boiling anger that was on the brink of release.

"Hey! Get that pun-" the leader wasn't able to complete as he was sent crashing into a a tree as the Saiyan delivered a kick to the side of his head. He didn't stop though, as he made a punch to the second guy's stomach, puncturing it.

The third one stumbled back, horror that filled the helpless woman now filled his own as he watched his buddies get manhandled by a not so bulky kid.

"St...st..stay away from me you monster." He then pulled out a revolver and pointed at the Saiyan's direction but Gohan wasn't there.

"Isn't that what she said too when you attacked her?" The voice was dark and the would be rapist felt warm breath behind his neck. Shaking, the human turned back slowly.

"Please-" he didn't finish as he was lifted of the ground and was held over Gohan's head (like bane holding batman) and with a little pressure was applied in the downward direction by Gohan and the body went limp and unconscious as Gohan dropped it unceremoniously to the ground. He then turned slowly towards the scared, half-naked and awed woman.

Lana backed away slowly for only to curse under her breath as she realized that she was still against the tree and her legs were paralyzed in fear.

Her horror only increased when the lean man started undoing his gi shirt. She closed her eyes. Preparing for her self proclaimed fate. She waited. And waited until she felt the fabric the stranger removed encasing her. But being too scared she screamed again which caused the demi-saiyan to stumble back.

Lana was surprised to see the person standing a little away now. She then looked over herself to see that the stranger covered her front with the gi.

"Why..." Realization dawned on Lana and she tied the gi top into a form of 'daring mini dress' since the gi wasn't that much big and she didn't want to walk around in her pink panties.

After a few moments she completed her dress, the gi's collor was just above her nipples which meant it showed too much cleavage and the bottom reached till her upper thighs. But she had to hold it together from the hip because, when she tried to move, the gi would reveal too much.

So Gohan held out his hands and concentrated hard. Lana took a step back as she saw Gohan's held out arms glowing brightly. She held her breath fearing the worst when the light started to fade.

"Here! This might help!"

"Eeep!" Lana jumped back after hearing the strange man abruptly speak...and that too cheerful. Lana observed what was in his hands and was surprised a little to se a black karate belt.

"Are you from the Justice League?" She asked curiously but too the belt and turned her back towards Gohan and started to tie the belt around her hip.

"The what ?" Gohan asked confusedly at what the woman said.

"You don't know the Justice League? Yeah right. Cl-Superman probably sent you to help me. Well you can go tell him I don't care!" Lana yelled and stormed off leaving a scared Gohan who immediately recovered after the woman disappeared in the direction away from the car.

"Hey! Wait up! You are going in the wrong direction!" But she was already out of ear shot for a human. Quickly finding the ki, he teleported right in front of her which caused her to crash into him and fall on her butt.

"Sorry! But you are going in the wrong direction." Gohan mumbled. No matter how much of a Saiyan he was...he still feared angry women... And frying pans.

"Why do you care? Oh I know you want to make Superman happy! You might get patted by Superman! You might get a promotion..." Gohan was slowly getting ticked. It wasn't right. He saved her. Gave her his top. And now she was taking out her frustration on him. Not to mention his feeling of insecurity after being away from his home...or universe for the matter.

"What are you talking about! I don't know any Superman! I don't know a Justice League! And I am certainly not a sidekick!" Gohan snapped. Lana stumbled backwards.

"Then why did you help me if you are not a superhero?" Lana asked softly.

Gohan sighed softly and looked her in the eyes with a serious yet sad expression "Because I know, one day when I end up in a dangerous situation, somebody will stand up for me and if you have strength... Protect the ones that need it."

Lana sighed "I am sorry...its just too much...you know..." She gave an apologetic smile for her out burst earlier.

Gohan shrugged at first before giving an innocent smile "I am Son Gohan!" He extended his arm which Lana took and shook.

"Lana Lang. Secretary of Perry White, Daily Planet." At this Gohan had a confused look. Lana just sighed 'ah he doesn't know Superman or Justice League and probably won't know what that is either'.

"Er..its a broadsheet newspaper... " this got a nod of understanding before a thought rushed in.

"Oh no! I fogot about that old lady!" Gohan exclaimed which got Lana confused before Martha's face came to her face.

"Oh no! We have to find her! Is she okay?" Lana didn't get a reply as Gohan suddenly grabbed her hand and the next thing she knew was, she was standing next to Martha..who now stood leaning on the SUV for support and seeing Lana and Gohan appear out of thin air caused her to jump back slightly.

"Lana! Thank goodness! You are alright!" Martha hugged Lana. For a moment Lana just stood there, still dazed from the sudden shift but then sighed 'special powers' she thought as she hugged Martha back.

After making sure that Martha was alright, Lana turned to Gohan who stood there observing.

Martha, upon recognizing Gohan's face smiled warmly "Thank you for saving Lana, young man. I am Martha Kent."

Gohan, a bit embarrassed nodded "I am Son Gohan. Nice to meet you too."

"Martha, we got to get you to the clinic and see if anything is injured." And with out another word she dragged the old woman into the car meanwhile Gohan pushed the other car away which surprised Martha but a quick 'later' from Lana was enough.

"Umm Mr. Son? Would you like to come to Smallville? I suppose you were heading there?" Lana asked politely and Martha nodded with a smile.

"Uh..I don't-" he was cut off by Martha.

"Nonsense! You get in the back now young man!" Martha ordered which got Gohan into the car quickly.

As they drove Gohan knew Lana and Martha are going to ask him about the things he did soon. So he just went through their mind and found shocking things, things such as knowing the identity one of this worlds greatest hero and Martha being his foster mother and Lana being his...friend? And as expected they asked and Gohan told the truth and they believed him.

Two hours later, Gohan sat next to the Sheriff, waiting for Martha and Lana who were both being examined. Before she went in, Lana said Gohan was her friend from Metropolis and they were returning. And when asked for his papers, Lana said they were robed and she would have been raped if not for Gohan being there.

The Sheriff being her uncle, immediately accepted Gohan as a hero and wanted to give him a party in Smallville in honor of his bravery, but Gohan declined it. But the Sheriff told him he won't be able to do any jobs unless he had any papers or he would have to wait for his 'never existed in the first place' papers.

So the Sheriff wanting to show his gratitude agreed with Lana to make fake one. Gohan was baffled by all this. He couldn't believe how much these people trusted a stranger, no matter how innocent he is, blindly. But Gohan didn't complain.

"You know son, we could use a man like you in the force. How old are you again?" The sheriff broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Eighteen, sir." He added the one day spent in the Time Chamber too.

"How did you befriend lil Lana?" The Sheriff was digging and Gohan knew that.

'I have to move the pieces carefully' "I worked as a part time photographer for the Daily Planet. And one day I helped Lana with some papers and...here we are..." He was mentally sweating bullets inside.

"What about family?"

Seeing no harm in telling just the family and surrounding "Well we used yo live near the mountains. Just me, dad, my little brother and mom. We were a happy family...until my uncle came... He wanted dad to join his gang. My dad refused and my uncle kidnapped me after he killed my mom and little brother..and my father and his friend came and fought him...and in the end my dad and uncle died with the gang bose when a grenade exploded..." Gohan mixed up his past and future to make the perfect story.

"I'm really sorry for your family kid. Say, why did they want your father to join anyway?" The sheriff's face changed to suspiciousness.

"My dad was a martial artist and he had some pretty powerful friends who even I don't know."

The officer left the subject and came back to the previous one.

"You would have been able to apply for a deputy sheriff but since those bastards robbed you...you won't be able to but if you would like you could help us here and there to run some errands and other stuff unofficially until I can get some papers for you. By the way are you educated?"

Gohan nodded "I was home schooled and then studied in highschool for a week or so. But I am pretty well in Physics, chemistry, math and computer. Although geography and history along with most social subjects were ignored."

"Well that's alright. But you need to know how to drive and the names of places. I don't think there is a uniform fit for you right now...but we will get on it. Till then, you can use some of my sons clothing if you would like not that your cloths are bad but...its a bit weird and might grab so much attention..."

"No need to bother Joshua, John. I am sure he is as big as Clark... And he usually don't come frequently. So I am sure he won't mind." Martha walked out with Lana.

"Say Martha, shouldn't we inform Clark about this."

"No need for that John. I don't want him to worry over this now, he already got that press job. I am sure Lana would inform him at office. Won't you dear?" Lana nodded glumly. (Hey. Why should somesomeone always need to find this?)

"Oh and Gohan. You can stay with me if you want." Martha offered

"I don't know Mrs. Kent. You don't have to..."

"Its settled then!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Life in another reality

"Thanks Mrs. Kent!" Gohan bowed politely after he ate his breakfast...or everything that was edible in the house. Martha was baffled at the boys appetite although didn't remark on it. She didn't know if she will be able to feed the Saiyan everyday .

Gohan sat at the table in Clark's old clothes which consisted of a gray half sleeved T-shirt and blue worn out jeans. Due to his recent transformation; both due to the Kai and his own power's, he grew an inch or two in height, now completely winning against his fathers 5'9 which he could only beat by an inch before. And although Clark's shirt still were a little loose, everyone and anyone could make out the stone cut and well sculptured torso that the previous owner lacked.

Her thoughts were cut off as Gohan spoke "I know Mrs. Kent that I might have finished your food storage with my appetite but I will pay you back anyway I can."

Martha smiled at the young boy for being a helpful one. "Oh don't mind that. But say, does the people where you come from have this much food...oh I am sorry, maybe its because you didn't have anything last night."

Gohan smiled sheepishly "No Mrs. Kent, its just runs for some of us. In fact only five of us have this kind of appetite. Me included."

"So it runs in the family?" Martha joked as she lead Gohan to the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"Actually Mrs. Kent, it kind of runs in our race." Gohan answered the joke.

And so the next half an hour was spent doing the dishes and Gohan narrating the story of Saiyans and how his father was sent to purge the Earth in his universe and the rest of his space adventures that he ignored the previous night. Martha took it all calmly, only gasping at the places where his friends died and hugging him warmly for his loss of his father to cell and his entire family to this.

"But it would have been better if the farm was still intact." Martha sighed causing Gohan to perk his head up.

"You have a farm?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Of course dear! Didn't you see it yesterday night?" Martha was answered by a shake.

"Well its right next to the house." Gohan walked over to the window and saw land, but it wasn't in peak condition to be called as a farm.

"Is this where your income is Mrs. Kent?" Gohan asked confused.

"Not much, just some. My son helps the majority in keeping the house on its toes. Its just, no one wanted to involve with the farm...not even me. And besides, labor or machine force is higher than I or my son could afford." Martha finished as she filled some water into a glass from the sink and sipped.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Kent, I can help you with the farm..." Gohan's suggestion caused the old woman to quirk an eyebrow in surprise.

She smiled nonetheless "But do you know farming, dear?"

She was replied by a shake "Then how are you going to accomplish this?" She asked curiously.

"If you can enroll me on a library, not only can I learn about this world, I could also make a small living, no offense Mrs. Kent, but my morals won't let me be a dependent." Gohan's eyes were stern on the prospect.

"Sure dear. But you know me and Lana will be here for you no matter what." Gohan nodded with a smile, but before he could say anything else the door burst open revealing a frantic Lana Lang.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to be sooo late!" She screamed her way in which caused the old woman to shake her head and the young Saiyan to cover his ears.

But just like she screamed, she stopped immediately after seeing and remembering Martha wasn't the only one here but also her savior. She cleared her throat embarrassedly which was evident on her face as it was beet red.

Martha smiled warmly "Good morning Lana. Overslept?" To which the dark haired beauty shrugged and replied a weak 'morning'.

"Lana, why don't you take the day off. I am sure your boss will understand." Martha offered to which Lana shook her head.

"I don't want to make a fuss about it. But I guess I won't make it today..." Lana sighed but smiled brightly at Gohan "Hi Gohan!"

Gohan returned the pleasantry with a smile "Morning! By the way when does your work start?" Gohan asked politely

"Ten. Anyway, heres your shirt." She handed over the Orange gi that was in her hand which Gohan took and inspected.

"Thanks for washing it!" Gohan thanked cheerfully at which Lana got a red tint on her cheeks before nodding her head rapidly.

"In that case Lana, why don't you take Gohan to the library. You know, the one near your old highschool?" Martha suggested to which Lana raised an eyebrow before looking towards Gohan.

"You see, Gohan, I was planning on taking you along with me to Metropolis and show you around. Besides, its a necessity too since Uncle told the people at the government office that you were from the bombed part of Metropolis." Lana said

"What about a birth certificate?" Gohan asked, wanting to make it as good as possible.

"You are the son of Goku Son and Chi-Chi Son, who were descendants of early settlers and was born on 1980 and 81 respectively, you were also born in the same hospital. Economically poor, so home schooled. On the day of the bomb blast, you were with me." Gohan was stunned at the twisted idea of Lana but was curious.

"What happened to the city?" Gohan asked with a serious tune.

"You see Gohan, there's are a lot of Super Villains in this universe. One of the worst is a psychopath with a warped, sadistic sense of humor and the top criminal mastermind...he is a human...but what he does are...inhumane... His name is Joker..." Lana continued to fill Gohan with what he didn't read from her thoughts.

Green rings? Lasso of truth? Super speed?Justice League? No kill policy? Light? Darkseid? Black what? Gohan was enchanted by all the words that came from the rosy lips of Lana as she explained how things work.

"Wow..." Was all Gohan managed. Everything was believable for the young Saiyan whereas were it any other, they would have laughed outright.

"But, in the morning news the Justice League announced that Joker wasn't the one...the bomb was not out of any chemicals...but lot of people died anyway..." Lang finished with a sad sigh.

Feeling a bit suffocated by the sadness and tension in the air "Now, why don't you take Gohan to Metropolis. I am sure he could use some new threads also the library there has more information." Martha suggested.

That seemed to break the tension as Lana stood up abruptly with a huge smile "Yes! We are going shopping! Its on me! Come on! Change into something fast! Go go go!"

At the antics of Lana, Martha watched amusedly as the young woman pushed the demi-saiyan around 'And I thought the US army bossed.'

Fifteen minutes later... In Smallville?

"Oh come on!" Lana kicked her vehicle's tire in frustration. Due to all the 'excitement' from the fast hours of her life, including yesterday evening, Lana forgot about her vehicle's, now busted engine oil container.

"Hey! Maybe I can take you to the place!" Gohan offered, which earned a confused look on Lana's face. She clearly forgot...or didn't register Gohan's special abilities yesterday.

Watching the scene, Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully "You know Lana, I can take you if you want?"

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" After voicing the challenge, Lana slowly backed away as a not so innocent grin came over Gohan's face as he stared to stalk towards the cornered girl.

"Gohan...Stop! You are freaking me outttttt!" She yelled out as Gohan pounced on her. She closed her eyes, preparing for impact with the garage floor... She waited and waited and... "What...?" Lana felt wind blowing in high velocity against her body.

She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that came to her vision was the white button up shirt that belonged to Clark. Then she looked to the side and saw white mist...clouds. She looked a bit more and found the clouds moving by her. She was flying 'Clark is here? Did he save me?'

But then she remembered 'Clark wasn't the one that wore the shirt this morning... Unless, he ripped it off of-' "GOHAN!" She shouted out in part surprise, part horror, part relief and part confusion.

"GOHAN! WHAT THEAAHHHHHHH!" she couldn't complete as the said Saiyan made a vertical fall.

"Hahaha whoo hooo hoo!" Gohan was enjoying himself at the feel of the wind against his being. Although Lana was screaming as if she was in a rollercoaster that was going at sonic speed...she was only traveling at somewhere around 70miles.

Gohan finally slowed down braking into fits of uncomfortable laughter. "You pig! What were you thinking?" Lana yelled out. "And how are you flying! Are you an alien?" She questioned curiously while getting her lungs filled again.

"What do you mean? Anyone can fly." Gohan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe... Sort of...

"Well humans don't fly in this reality! Nor are they strong as you are!" Lana exclaimed

"Well...why don't we take a slow cruise so that you can explain?" Lana seemed to like the idea and held on to Gohan a little tighter "I would like that..."

And so Gohan increased the altitude a little bit and decreased the speed. "Oh and Lana. Where is Metropolis exactly?"

"Gee... All this time I thought you knew...sigh...it's to the north." And with that she started to explain a bit about Superman... Only the details from the newspaper as Gohan wasn't yet on her most trusted friends.

"So... You mean to tell me that...people who can walk on a surface that has ten times more than Earths...they can fly?" Gohan asked dumb founded to which Lan gave a know it all nod.

"That's... Stupid! Absolute blunder! If that was the case I would have flew when I was three! And now I can walk against a thousand times stronger gravitational force than that of the earth!" Gohan said disbelievingly to which Lana stared in shock.

"You can walk thousand times...?" Gohan sighed and answered "It should be around somewhere there. A few others that reached that level were a little weaker than me when I...came here."

Lana seeing the sorrow quickly changed topics "So I can be as strong as you? And fly?" She asked with the biggest puppy eyes... Which didn't have any desired effect but the result was positive.

"Sure... If you are determined that is... Then I will train you... But achieving my kind of strength is impossible... Your human body will rupture..." Gohan explained slowly

Only seeing the tip of the iceberg, Lana jumped "Then why not yours? Are you not human?" But the look Gohan gave her shocked her.

"Y..y..you are not human, are you?" Gohan shook his head. "Then?"

"I am half human...but I am also half Saiyan...and I am proud of it."

"Saiyan?"

"Its a warrior race...and had a similar fate as that of Krypton... But.." And so he explained what he said to Martha.

"Oh... But Martha was right. We really don't care about your heritage. We will always be there for you." She softly reassured and smiled Gohan who returned it.

The next few minutes were spent in the form of a friendly silence, only speaking out occasionally when one of them sees anything iteresting or questions about either wworld. But that was turned to shock at the sight of Metropolis... Or the half that got scorched.

"Oh my god...I didn't... I never expected it to be this much." Lana covered her mouth at the sight of the giant crater which used to be the other half of Metropolis. But now it was like an accurate bowl which was painted dark gray.

"They didn't even get a chance to scream. Everything was burned to crisp...and there were many children's institutions too. Now...all that remain is nothing... How could someone do this?" Lana glanced at Gohan who gave a sympathetic smile... Ironic.

Suddenly upon realizing that they were flying in low altitude, Gohan flew up rapidly. "Gohan wait! You might get noticed by the Justice League!"

"So? They are the good guys...right?" Gohan asked confused.

"Yes! Of course they are! Its just they will need a little encouragement to...you know..." Lana thought frantically to not make Gohan uncomfortable but the latter just sighed.

After seeing Lana failing in finding the right words, Gohan suggested "To believe me?"

"Yes! They won't really believe you if you fly around carrying people." Just as these words left Lana's mouth, the scenery changed from the bright blue sky to a dark alley and she found her body being held by Gohan in bridal style.

"What...how did?" Gohan slowly placed Lana on her shaky legs before shrugging

"Teleportation... I guess?" He answered lamely.

At the indigenous look, Gohan stumbled back. "What! Its something I found it recently too!" Gohan exclaimed fearfully at the scorned woman. HFIL hath no fury like a woman scorned after all...

Lana sighed tiredly before grabbing the still scared Saiyan and walked out of the alley and into the crowd. Gohan, who didnt want to endanger himself, didn't resist the annoyed woman.

As they walked through the sidewalk, both couldn't help but feel pressured at the tension that was emitting from the crowds. It was more easy for Lana to keep the tension at bay. But for Gohan, the emotions that consisted of panic, remorse, fear and anger was hitting full force 'Sometimes I wish I didn't have super human senses.' Every twitch, every sigh even the murmured sobs were felt and heard or seen in high definition for the poor Saiyan.

They walked into the mall, Gohan being one that never got to see things like these were in awe even though the situation around them was tensed.

The first store they got in was...or Gohan was dragged in was for clothes. And after grabbing a'few' much to Gohan's dismay for wasting so much money on him. Then they stormed into the footwear section and Gohan made sure they only bought a pair of slippers and a pair of black boots that matched the ones that he had.

The only place where Lana didn't have to force Gohan was in the food court. And boy she was horror stricken and a little green. Sadly Martha's food didn't quite hit the spot for Gohan. And Lana...and the few people next and around were baffled at the sight of the Saiyan consuming the food that could feed ten over weights.

"Do you always eat this much?" Lana lazily asked to which she got a slurping yes.

After they finished with the food, they walked out of the mall, but when they looked out they couldn't help but notice people moving in one direction, not only that, the panic and fear was evident in their movements. Lana saw a man in uniform standing on the sidewalk...actually many people in uniform were instructing people to follow. "Come on Gohan let's ask the officer where the people are going." Gohan swiftly followed.

"Good morning officer. Can you tell me where all these people are going?" Lana asked politely.

The officer in return was surprised by the question but didn't bother to express it "Ma'am the city is going AWOL. Ya better get moving with the crowd. The Army and Special Frontier troops are arriving soon. There are chances that this part of the city might be taken out too. And criminals are breaking out. Its chaos! You and ya b'yfriend better start moving. Hey! Move out!" He continued his job.

Lana ignored the part where the officer mentioned them as couples. "I can't believe this..."

Gohan looked around as they made their way through. "What about the Justice League? I mean aren't they supposed to help?"

Lana also semed a bit curious about the whole missing in action thing. After all, the League always came. 'not to mention Clark...when will he comeback anyway?' Lana thought annoyed.

"I don't know Gohan...they are supposed to help people in situations like these..." Lana lazed off.

"Well...I don't know about the Justice League...but if someone doesn't stop her..she's gonna jump!" Gohan pointed out shocked.

"Gohan what are you talking abo... Oh my god! What the hell is she doing?" Lana yelled out at the sight of her once rival in love, Lois Lane standing on top of the Daily Planet. A normal human won't be able to recognize anyone from this height. But Lana knew this was Lois's normal way of calling Superman, so she calmed down.

So to ease her friend she turned towards him only to see that he was "Its okay Gohan, Super...Gohan? Gohan?" She twirled around looking for Gohan. Little did she knew that Gohan...

.

.

.

Martha after sending Lana and Gohan, did the laundries and was now hanging the clothes. Out of the blue, she screamed out as she saw Gohan appearing out of thin air.

"Sorry Mrs. Kent! I gotta go!" Gohan vanished again and appeared again in a fraction of a second but now in the clothes he came to this universe. But still tying the belt and had one wristband held between his teeh.

"Seehmmlatmmm" Gohan said something that didn't ring a single bell inside Martha but she didn't even get the chance to ask what Gohan said as the said Saiyan had already vanished... Literally.

Martha sighed before shaking her head. "Teenagers.."

At the Watchtower, everything was a mess. Superman returned from saving Tokyo alright. But he was brought in by Diana.

"I can't believe you Kal! You just had to go and get some kryptonite in your system didn't you?" Power Girl sighed frustrated.

"Come on Karen. Think on the bright side. We are stuck here, we don't know anything about the enemy except the fact that he is a golden bulb. That too, we don't have a name or race... So yeah. Its pretty frustrating!" The witty speedster yelled.

"You won't get anywhere with just speed Flash. We don't know what we are up against." Batman walked into the room.

"Hows Kal?" Power Girl jumpedout of her seat and asked Batman.

"He's recovering well. The Kryptonite particles are removed but he will need some rest before he gets down to business."

Karen sighed in relief. "At lest he will get well soon." Diana along with Hawkgirl and Hal walked in.

"Umm guys...isn't that Superman's girlfriend?"

"Flash, we don't have-oh my god! What the hell is she doing!" Power Girl was stnned at the stunt that her cousin's 'friend' was pulling.

Flash suddenly relaxed. "Ah chill out. She's just doing that to gain Superman's attention..." For a moment he was confused at the glares given by his team before he face palmed "and apparently, she doesn't know that the big guy is out..."

"John. Inform the Team!" Even though the Martian wasn't in the room, he heard Batman's command.

Not wanting to sit back anymore Karen moved out followed by Diana and Flash. Hawkgirl, Batman and Hal stayed behind

Back in Metropolis, people started to see the woman on top of the building ready to jump.

"Hey! What the hell is she doing?" A random guy asked

"Ahhhhhhh!" The answer was a scream and a body falling.

Mothers held a hand over the children's eyes while some of the adults also closed their eyes. Everyone was expecting the body to land on the pavement and be juiced like a tomatoe.

But when Lois completed three forth of the journey, a golden streak of light whisked her away and on the next second the onlookers heard the sound of two bodies colliding with each other.

"Kar-Power Girl!"

"Supergirl!" Both were uninjured, but that wasn't important. On a usual rescue, they wouldn't have collided but today they saw something odd, especially Power Girl.

"We have to go after him!" Karen said as she took of after the golden warrior.

.

.

.

When Gohan reached back, the woman already jumped but that was okay since he caught her, but what he didn't know was why two females were charging at Lois from either side, that didn't slow him though.

Now in his transformed state...which is his only Super Saiyan form, Gohan flew with his arms draped around the lady who was now squirming

"Hey! Let go of me! Put me down! You are not Superman!" That did it. Gohan with unlocked potential, even though confident and arrogance was in better control of his emotions and can make rational decision in battle, he fails to do so in other stuff. He just gets ticked.

"What the hell! Of course I am not him, lady! And I don't suppose you know that, that you were only a few feets from shattering like an egg! You know what? I have had enough! First my friends mistake me for my father. And now when I am here you people mistake me or wants to be helped by..by by this Super guy!"

Not wanting to back down. "Oh yeah? Then you shouldn't have done a real mans job!..."

By now Gohan has stopped flying and both sapiens were outright arguing and this did not go unnoticed. People from the tall offices on either side came to their windows to watch the 'on air argument'. The people who were evacuating also stopped on the road bellow and looked up.

"Yeah? Oh so now you are blaming me?"

"Thre's no need to blame as it is your fault for jumping off a building!"

"Oh please pft you people didn't take any action when all this happened!"

A news chopper has now been close to them "In this emergency state of Metropolis, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet have took the initiative of making the Justice League, who were absent for the past two days from the tragic event that took away South Metropolis, to return again. Although we don't know who the new hero is, he is one quite a diferent item! And now we are going into their conversation! News live of Daily Planet!"

"What people? I only have two friends and they definitely won't be able to solve this!"

"Not your friends idiot! The Leaguers!"

"Who are you calling idiot, stupid!"

"Go to hell Goldy!"

"Fool!"

"Asshole!"

"Buffoon!"...

Thirty seconds of verbal fight with Lois slightly confused. She had almost delivered everything in the book and the golden guy only used kindergarten swears. And that too with great difficulty.

"Dick head!"

"Uh Clown!"

Lois was confused "Seriously? Try something better eyebrowless moron!"

'Damn it! Whatever Vegeta called dad in front of us were so little! And now I am all out! Wait... Why the hel am I doing this in the first place?'

"What cat got your tongue?"

Gohan was confused "No...I was just thinking..."

Lois face palmed "You have to be kidding me!"

"No. I was thinking!" Gohan replied honestly.

Lois sighed 'He may be a big guy but he doesn't know much... Oh man i hope the chopper didnt hear much..."

"And so Ms. Lane had taken a halt from pummeling the gold hero verbally!"

Yep... The people who were watching the news heard alright...

"Look...just call the League."

"But I am not from any of those!"

"What...?"

"He's right Ms. Lane, he is not."

Lois turned in Gohan's arm to the side to see Power Girl standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And we wonder who he is..." Came another female voice from the other side. With her arms on her hip, there stood an annoyed Supergirl.

Gohan didn't look on either side, he sensed them standing a little away. And considering their ki, he knew he won't be able to easily escape and won't be able to teleport because of the reporter.

So letting out a tired sigh "Uh...hi?" He gave a weak smile towards either side.

"Now. We don't want any trouble and from the looks of it, you are not a bad guy. We just want to ask a few questions, so you will have to comply." Power Girl said sternly but not imposing.

"Are they the Justice League?" Gohan asked cautiously to Lois who looked confused for being asked a question like that but nodded.

Gohan brought his hand to Lois's neck and before the woman could do anything, she was limp on his arms which caused both the Kryptonyians to alert. "Don't worry. She's just sleeping, I just used some pressure on her neck." Both of them were suspicious but nodded their head.

Gohan looked down and saw an ambulance parked on the side. He slowly flew down, not wanting to make the two women pounce on him. The medical guys slightly backed away from the intimidating new arrival who placed Lois on the bed and flew back into the air towards the two Kryptonyians.

For a few seconds they stood in a circle, observing each other. The sound of the helicopter drew them out of their thoughts as it came closer...and that was all it took for Gohan to disappear.

"What?"

"Where did he go?" Both the Kryptonyians looked around and even scanned with their vision to see if he had hidden but to no avail not even a small trace was present.

"Where is he girls?" The mature voice of the Amazon invaded their ears.

"He escaped." Karen informed.

"Don't worry, Batman said he got a clear shot of his face from the conversation with Ms. Lane. We need to stay more alert just in case he decides to make another appearance. Supergirl, I want you to inform and make sure all the Team remain immobilized." Diana instructed to the young Kryptonyians

"Why?" Kara asked confused

"We don't know what we are dealing with, according to Batman and Martian Manhunter, the thing that destroyed the other half of the city was not Joker, but a stray ray from a huge blast...so we want to make sure we will have a backup squad." Kara wanted to protest but restrained and took off to meet with the Team

"What about the city?" Power girl enquired while gazing down at the panic struck city...or what is remaining of it at least...

"Flash will take care of it for now, besides, some of the allies of the League is coming to lend us their aid." Diana assured before flying off to the north. Power girl remained there for a moment, thinking about the strange man but sighed and flew off in the other direction.

Evening at Smallville

As situation proved unfavourable, Gohan used the high school library(after school)

for information, temporarily. After explaining to Lana and Martha about the situation he was in, a phone call came from Perry White's office, informing about Lana to be present the next day.

Currently, Lana was walking from her uncle's office and towards her house as she was walking over the sidewalk, she didn't notice the small crack on the pavement until it was too late and she tripped but luckily didn't fall as she balanced herself but the same cannot be said for her purse as it was sprawled its contents all over.

"Grrr" Lana growled in annoyance before kneeling down to pick up her stuff. As she picked the things, she grunted the items name. "Pen, notepad, mobile, lip gloss, strange bean, fifty bucks...wait a minute..." She placed the money on her skirts pocket and rummaged her purse before pulling out the strange green bean.

Lana got up and observed the bean to figure out where it came and pop! A memory came. 'It's from Gohan's shirt! But...why does he want a bean? What could it possibly do? Nah...just a snack during his fight... Maybe I should buy him some beans...' Lana thought out before striding to the market.

Fifteen minutes later, Lana was standing in front of Martha's house holding a bag full of beans. The door opened to a beaming Martha. "Well hello dear! Come in!" Lana walked in and Martha closed the door and led Lana to the kitchen.

"Uh.. Martha? Where's Gohan?"

After placing the kettle on the stove, Martha turned with a smile "Oh, he said he wanted to get something and teleported a few minutes prior. You are welcome to stay for dinner and perhaps help an old woman to prepare dinner?" Martha joked to which Lana giggled

"You are healthy as a horse Martha!" Just as the words left her mouth, a golden light shined next to her and in the next second, the light went off and a grinning Saiyan was revealed and he was holding many small packages which all contained fresh meat.

The two women stared surprised at Gohan "I went hunting."

After an hour of hard work from the three, a delicious non-veg dinner was prepared and served on the table. Martha sat at the head of the table while Gohan sat on the right and Lana on the left. Gohan watched the two women offering a prayer before starting on the food.

As they ate Lana started a conversation. "Gohan, I brought you some beans, think you might like it?"

"Sure...as long as its edible." Gohan answered, he although was a mass eater, had high standards of table manners laid by his mother.

"Although I don't think the beans here will look like the giant green ones from your place" Lana added jokingly.

"Green giant...bean...Lana?" Gohan was taken aback and called his friend.

"Mmm?"

"Where did you find a giant green bean?" Gohan asked while trying to calm his racing heart.

"From your shirt. Why?" Lana asked confused

"Is it with you now?" Gohan asked calmly to which Lana nodded cautiously and then was surprised by the grin that came over Gohan.

"Where is it?" Gohan asked excitedly

"Here. What's so special about it?" Lana handed the bean from her pocket to Gohan's extended hand.

"This is a Senzu bean Lana, Mrs. Kent." The demi-saiyan said while holding the mean in front.

Both women stared quizzically at the bean "And?"

"And it is grown at the Kami's lookout, guardian of our earth, where the plants root is attached to the purest soil and whoever consumes it will recover in..." Gohan explained the qualities of the magical bean and the importance of it being kept a secret. After the dinner, Gohan walked Lana to her house.

Today was in fact a big day for our young hero...and yet more has to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Calm before the Saiyans

Third day.

The morning rays of the sun came into the Kent residence and fell over the empty bedrooms and entrance. The occupants were out side. Lana had already reached her office, that too half an hour early, courtesy of Gohan and at the same time, the Sheriff called a Gohan to help him run a few errands and at the same time four Gohans were working on Martha's field doing all sorts of activities from weeding to digging irrigation facilities.

"Boy, am I glad to have enough copies?" The supposed real Gohan sat under the shade while he watched his army of 'mes' work in all fields and technology. And that's when Gohan heard a new ki approaching him and it was big...and familiar.

With a clap of his hand, all his copied forms jumped into him and united into a single being. Gohan walked into the house through the back door and towards the front door where he felt the new arrival on the other side of the door.

Gohan could feel the other person's ki flaring up with caution. 'No use in sitting this out.' Unfortunately for now... Martha wasn't home. She went to her new yoga class assigned by Gohan...which he regretted ever doing at the moment. Gohan slowly opened the door and was met with piercing blue eyes as it bore into his own dark ones.

An awkward moment of silence fell over, as both "Who are you?" The disguised Kryptonyian teen questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Uh.." Unable to assemble what to say Gohan stood there.

A few seconds passed "I am waiting." Came the impatient voice of Kara.

"Oh Linda! I am surprised to see you child! It's been quite a few weeks since you or your cousin showed up!" Gohan didn't know whether to act along with Martha, or thank her or faint due to relief or to yell at the old woman for skipping her yoga class.

"Ma! How are you! Sorry I wasn't able to drop by!" The suspicion in her eyes turned to a bright joy.

Knowing it won't be nice for Gohan to explain things "Oh and Linda, this is Gohan Son. He's a friend of Lana and you won't quite believe how I met him"

"Oh I will be delighted to know how." Linda said with an edge in her voice as her gaze traced Gohan.

'Just great..' Gohan groaned internally as he lead both ladies inside to the living room.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my god! Is Clark okay?" Martha worriedly enquire of her adopted son. Linda upon sitting down with the two, politely asked Martha to make some tea. In other words: got rid of Martha so she could question Gohan.

The questioning went well. Literally it went well.

Flashback

"Where did you come from?"

"Park Vanue, Metropolis...it's destroyed..." Gohan didn't know he had in it to lie or...the Kryptonyian didn't care.

Linda was at a loss of words "Oh..I..I didn't.. I am..sorry for your loss."

What Gohan didn't expect was the guilt from the disguised heroin much less being hugged to death.

The rest of the questions he answered firmly since the questions didn't contain any place or time such as where he studied which was answered by 'homeschooled'. How old is he: eighteen, Any girlfriend's: confused look. Etc.

Present.

Linda sipped her tea while sitting on her seat 'right next to Gohan.' "He's getting well. In a few hours I hope..."

"Say Gohan, you must be a pretty strong guy to take down those...men." Linda let the men part go in a grim fashion.

"Oh I just picked some Martial arts from here and there. Dad used to...when he was alive, practiced for tournaments..." Goku maybe alive in his dimension but that doesn't cancel the fact that he died before.

Gohan was broken out of his guilt trip by a small warm hand that covered his gently and gave a slight squeeze. Tilting his head to the side he saw Linda give him a sad smile.

"I...I lost my parents too...it was an explosion that occurred due to a meteor...I...my parents pushed me into a small...bunker...the last thing they said was to find Kal..klark..." Her voice cracked, she took a deep breath and leaned on the cushion. The demi-saiyan didn't know what to say but realized something. In his world, it was always a matter of time or choice before the dead is brought back to life. But here it was just a one way trip to the other world...and to make matters more guilty, she said it to comfort him.

"Linda I..."

"Oh don't be sad, it was a very long time ago..." The Kryptonyian smiled sadly at Gohan who was being pushed into deeper regret.

"Hey, come on! Let's go grab something to eat!" Linda suggested.

If there was one thing that could distract Gohan. That was food.

"Oh yeah! Food!"

"Uh... Linda... You might want to take all your savings with you..." Martha tried to warn but the couch was already empty.

The lunch went...uh..fine? Well if you consider Linda's money running out and the Sheriff being there by luck for her since he paid the one hundred dollar bill.

But Gohan being an innocent guy and not exposed to the outside world; both this and his own, was considered funny by the Kryptonyian girl and a little funny guy was what she liked in a person. '...and lean and chiseled with nice bicep-' Linda shook her head of those thoughts as her face burnt red. This didn't go unnoticed by Gohan who innocently asked.

"Linda, are you okay? You look a little red?" And all it took to flare more was when Gohan placed his palm over her forehead.

But Gohan's hand immediately retracted and started to shake. "Oh my god! You are burning up! Come on, we got to get you to a clinic!" Gohan didn't wait for an answer from the rigid Linda as he scooped her in his arms. This however both surprised and embarrassed her, if that was possible, further.

She was a Kryptonyian being, inconsiderable of gender, she was immovable if she wants to but this male just picked her up like she didn't weight more than a feather. But the embarrassment clouded her as she was rushed to the clinical facility at amazing speed that could only be matched by a professional athlete.

.

.

.

"Hmmm. This is a peculiar case Linda. Your body seems to be perfectly healthy... And your temperature is falling back to ordinary... From 102°c." The aged voice of the lady doctor stated as she and Linda walked towards the door of the room. Linda grabbed the handle carefully and pulled the door open for the older lady and followed her out. Outside, the demi-saiyan was mentally slapping himself.

'Oh my god! I just brought an alien to a clinic...what if they find out that this was a superhero?'

That's when he saw the girl coming out of the room behind the doctor.

"Young man, you did the right thing bringing your friend here...although she's fine now but I-" before the doctor could finish, the Kryptonyian grabbed the demi-saiyan's arm and ran out.

"thanks doctor!" The doctor stood their shocked as she watched the pair getting out of sight in less than a few seconds.

.

.

.

"Don't ever do that!" Linda yelled at Gohan who was cowering behind the bench.

"Alright! I won't! Now can we please get back to Martha?" He pleaded but didn't get any reply from the girl who stood with a ticked off look.

After a few seconds, she sighed tiredly. "Look, it's hard for you to understand... I am afraid of going to hospitals or any form of medical institutions...I am scared of the...uh...equipments..." Gohan didn't buy it but knew not to show it.

"Nah... I understand it perfectly. My dad was afraid of nothing...even if those things were able to kill him...he went with a smile...but when he see a needle, he acts like a child having a nightmare..." Gohan smiled sadly.

"Gohan...I.." Linda was at a loss of words.

"Ah..don't worry...besides, knowing my family... I think they would want me to live my life forward than getting stuck with the past... Let's go." Linda didn't say anything more as they walked but grabbed his rough large palm with her own smaller ones and interlocked them as they walked home.

'Does she think I will get lost?' Gohan thought, looking down at the girl.

.

.

.

It was nighttime, Linda left a couple hours before and asked the demi-saiyan to come visit her. At the moment the 'Gohans' were finishing up their work in reconstructing the farm.

"Dinners up!" Martha's call seem to have a uniform effect on all the clones as they all stopped doing the finishing touch and jumped on to the real Gohan.

As usual, Lana came with her spoils of war...work.

"Guess what Gohan?" The older woman asked her friend.

Gohan didn't reply immediately as he chewed down the food. He only replied after swallowing it. He does have table manners "What?"

"You are the talk of the day...at least between the few that remains in the city." Lana said as she took in some of the beef and salad.

"What was it that the people find interesting about me?" Gohan asked confusedly with interest.

"Well...aside from your fancy appearance that made two Kryptonyians crash into each other as you saved 'the Lois Lane' from making an omelet on the pavement and then your mid air verbal combat which you lost miserably and then the previously crashed Kryptonyians coming to interrogate you and you all fly away... Nothing much about you." Lana said it as if it was the most normal thing.

Unfortunately, not knowing the double meaning Gohan gasped "Oh no! What will I do?" How many people saw me? How did they saw me?"

"That's terrible! Isn't Lois the girl that works with Clark? She badmouthed Gohan?" Martha gasped

Lana snorted at his simplicity "Forgot about the chopper?"

"Oh..now what will I do?"

"Don't worry...at least not too much...but that won't help since the people are aware of your presence...and considering no superheroes claimed responsibility of you...you have to prove this world that you are not a threat...I guess it's better you help some people in your other form..." Lana suggested as she started on the meal once again.

Gohan seem to have fallen in a state of thought but continued to eat automatically.

Dinner went fine and silent, a clone Gohan was working in the kitchen and the three occupants of the house were in the living room, sitting on the couches.

"You know what guys? I want to travel around this world...see what and how these people think..." Gohan finally spoke.

"Oh you don't have to do any of that Gohan, they will eventually forget..." Martha reassured

"No, no...its not like I will be gone for an entire month...just a couple hours everyday maybe a whole day tops. Also I will be able to know more about helping people here." Gohan said with a grin as the women sweat dropped at his suggestion and also for forgetting he isn't completely human.

"Then go for it! Also bring us something as souvenirs, right Martha?" Lana joked while the other woman nodded with a smile.

.

.

.

"Uh...what...where am I?" Kal-El aka Clark Kent or more commonly Superman groaned as he slowly woke up into the early morning hours of 3am alone in the watchtower's medical wing.

The Kryptonyian got up and leaned on his right arm while the other rubbed his forehead. He pulled away the covers to the side and slowly slid out of the bed, his torso and cape were neatly folded and kept on the stand next to the bed. Many get well messages and flowers were on the stand too.

Superman smiled and picked up his clothing and pulled it over his body and fixed himself straight before grabbing all the notes and walking out the chamber.

The first one was Flash's. "Yo Supes! Man you were out like a candle man when they brought you here...literally. And I thought I might have to take charge... But didn't since there will be tough competition... Ah anyway, I pray for an early recovery. Get well soon.

Yours truly

-The Flash" Superman shook his head with a smile at Flash's way of saying get well.

Then there was Diana's.

"Get well Clark.

-Diana"

Then his cousins, both demanding he get well.

And then there was... Batman?

"Clark. Get up soon. We have some problem"

The doors slid open with a hiss and Superman entered the monitor room. There was only one person awake and monitoring the computers.

"Are you feeling fine Superman?" The thick voice of the martian asked with concern but didn't turn to look at the Kryptonyian.

"Just a bit under the weather... Could use some sunlight though. By the way how's it going Jon?" Superman spoke as he came next to the green man.

"Not good." Superman cringed. He knew Jon Jonz wasn't a person who bulshits and elaborate small things and if he said not good then it literally means.

"What's the situation?"

"Half of Metropolis is disintegrated. Nothing remains of the destroyed half. The other half seems to have completely evacuated and the press is juicing every bit of information on your whereabouts. A new special character, suspected for the annihilation of Metropolis has been noted but unable to catch. He also seem to have come in direct contact with Lois Lane in front of the public." The Martian summarized the events while Superman went over the reports and clipping that showed Lois verbally assaulting the golden haired sapient.

"Is Lois okay?" Superman asked with concern lacing his voice.

"You should be more concerned over the assaulted one and the human is clearly not the one. The extra ordinary being was on the verge of tears at the offensive language used by Ms. Lane." The Martian informed as he switched the screen to a radar.

Superman sighed "I suppose I was a bit late... Is ma okay?"

"Supergirl went by yesterday afternoon. Martha Kent is safe but she has guest in her house who apparently is a friend of Lana Lang and lost his family to the disaster but saved Ms. Lang from getting violated by thugs on her way back with Martha after she went for the regular checkup." Superman was stunned and at the moment wanted nothing but to fly home and make sure his mother was okay but knew he had greater responsibility here.

"I will have to thank the man who saved them later."

"He is an eighteen year old. Gohan Son and Supergirl seems to have taken a liking for him." Jon said with a tiny bit of humor.

"What!" Superman, for the first time, showed aggressiveness for a non threatening statement.

"Batman wanted you on the field as soon as possible." Jon added, not wanting to go into a conversation of his cousin's romantic life.

Regaining his composure, Superman asked "Jon, are there no casualties?"

"No. The main disaster was...that was the region populated with schools and nurseries and was a working day..."

Superman's eyes stoned as he spoke "Do we know if the culprit is still in the planet?"

"We cannot jump into conclusions...but the new arrival has yet not revealed his intentions. And this underlines the earth's safety if he was the one that was able to put a destruction of this caliber."

.

.

.

Three thousand miles away from the Earth's outer orbit a large ship sailed slowly through the vast expanse of infinity.

Inside the ship.

"Sir, we found a frontier planet, the resources are weak and is just a ball of mud but it is the closest planet which can withhold living capabilities. We could set a temporary base there sir," the informant was a tall bulky sapient life form in a black tight spandex suit with breast plates and a tale was wrapped around his hip...a brown furry tail. A Saiyan

The other was a comparatively short being with black spiky hair and was in similar clothing except for the black cape that was under him as he sat cross legged.

"Set course then..." The figure almost said sleepily.

"Yes sir General Kakarot." The giant Saiyan said to the ranking officer on the ship. How wrong was Jon's when he said about the demi-saiyan being a threat when the real threat is making its way towards earth slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I deleted super Saiyan 3 Gohan.**

**And did some minor changes**

**WARNING! WARNING! MATURE SCENE ALERT! SKIP FROM THE PLACE WHERE I HAVE PUT 'XXX' TO THE PART WHERE I ENDED WITH 'XXX' IN THE CHAPTER.**

**Special thanks for dude932 for his fairy tail fics lemon scene from his story, unexpected rules of the game.**

Chapter 6: Paradise prohibited for men

**XXX**

Diana's breath hitched as her back hit the cold tile walls of the bathroom, her eyes were filled with lust as her hands ran through spiky golden hair, her legs wrapped around the young Legendary Super Saiyan's waist as he continually thrust up into her, his speed or power not having lessened since the moment they had started as he still maintained his transformation. Her naked breasts dripped with a mixture of sweat and water as they pushed into Gohan's chest as his tail was wrapped firmly on to her hip.

She moaned louder then she had as she hit another orgasm, she had lost count on how many Gohan had given her. Surprised at her own vocal activity she blushed but Gohan didn't seem to notice as he didn't stop his thrusts into her.

"Slow down!" Diana moaned into his ear.

"I'm sensitive." The words went unheeded as the demi-saiyan gripped her waist, his thrusts becoming more erratic making her words of protests turn into pleasurable moans, she knew she had to be quiet unless the whole island figured out what the two were up to. They were inside the training halls shower room. She was glad she had remembered to lock the door. The Amazon princess's breathing turned into pants as she stared into Gohan's lust filled teal eyes, she gripped his face with both her hands making his eyes widened as she forced him to bring his lips to her own.

As their open mouths locked with one another Diana's tongue thrust into the demi-saiyan's mouth, her eyes shot wide open as Gohan's grip tightened on her waist and he drove his hips into hers and she moaned as she felt him release inside of her.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she felt his warm seed flood into her, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist as Gohan pushed the Amazon further into the wall to stabilise the both of them.

The two pulled back from the heated kiss and the demi-saiyan rested his forehead on the tile wall next to Diana's head, her legs still wrapped firmly around his waist. Diana's breathing was heavy as she felt Gohan pulse inside of her as the last of his orgasm subsiding, still as hard as when the two had first began. She turned her head to the side to see Gohan glancing out of the corner of his eye at her, the Son grin he always had on his face showed and she chuckled lightly.

"I see you're still up for round three." Diana smirked.

"Care to try and beat me again?" She asked huskily. "That's twice in a row I've one now."

"I've got to say Diana, this is a weird game. But it sure is fun." Gohan told her.

"But this time I'll win for sure." He continued and once again, Diana's moans filled the Palace's shower room as their 'game' continued. Diana knew it was wrong to call it a game, but that was how it had started.

**XXX**

**That day, morning**

The calm morning sea, the water wasn't aggressive and was just moving in small lazy movements. That was until...

"Whoohooohoo!" And a small body divided the water as the demi-saiyan flew through the air above the speed of sound.

"Man I missed this!" Its really been a long time since he set out for adventure and moreover flew freely.

Gohan lowered his altitude to just a feet above the sea and spread his arm imagining he was a plane and gently flanked, half of his fingers dipped in but it did not destroy the motion like it would have done for a real aircraft and in fact it made large spray of salt water behind the fingers.

Gohan suddenly shot up, breaking the sound barrier multiple times and covering large distances vertically and in one such break he willed his Super Saiyan 2.

"Its been some time since I needed this." Now a greenish golden trail of light was left behind. Suddenly a growl of large magnitude came out of thin air...Gohan's stomach.

It's been only a couple of hours since he roasted a few kgs of fish but it might be the fact that he hasn't used a run with his power for quite some days. Food wasn't a problem but from where could he eat?

Gohan stopped and looked around from his altitude. His right was clear, his left was clear and his front was clear too but behind him...was a speck, maybe a few hundred miles. But hey! This is a guy who can break speed of sound and a few hundred miles was nothing and with that set, slightly bending forward, the demi-saiyan took a deep breath and blasted off into the direction of the island.

Within a minute, Gohan was near the island and dunked into the sea before rising up in a few seconds, shooting out of the water with a thrashing giant white shark in his arm. Gohan switched the shark to his left hand and punctured it through its head, he then landed softly on the...quite large and beautiful island's shore and placed the dead fish on a rock before looking around for a perfect tree which was a short but straight coconut.

Walking towards the tree he gave a small flick on its side and the entire tree came down, he pulled it over his shoulder and carried it to the rock where he had kept the fish. He dropped the tree and pulled out its long leaf and coconuts and placed it to the side before lifting the trunk up and embedding it on the sand. Gohan then turned to the dead shark, he walked over and ripped it's belly and took out the inedible and useless stuff from the shark before taking it once more to the sea, and probably the last time the dead creature will touch the sea and washed it a little away from the sandy shores before coming back and plunging it on the trunk. He put the leaves under the trunk and sent a small ki blast which ignited the leaves after it dried them.

Walking to the coconuts, he chopped its top part and started to drink and eat the coconuts in the shade until the fish was ready.

.

.

.

"Sisters look!" A woman wearing ancient clothing and armor pointed at the smoke that was visible from there spot a few miles away. There was also a few other women in similar clothing with different kinds of ancient or old-fashioned weaponry in each of their arms.

"Smoke? Why is there smoke on the shores?" One of them asked.

"Intruder.." Another said while raising her club.

.

.

.

Gohan uncurled his tail that was getting sore from being kept wrapped around his waist. The giant shark was almost finished cooking and was ready to be gobbled. Gohan walked slowly towards his food and gently reached to touch and see if the fish was ready.

But his hand never made it to the fish's body because it diverted quickly to the side and caught a razor sharp arrow that was supposed to pierce his head...figuratively as an arrow can never pierce his head unless it had a katchin head and...

Back to the story!

Gohan didn't need to find the location the arrow came from as he already; i.e a few seconds ago, because he was distracted by the fish knew. Arrows and knives flew in his direction with deadly precision and the only reason he could dodge them was because of his super senses and his Saiyan body.

"Vermin! You dare set foot on these sacred lands of Themyscira!" A female roared in anger as she threw more knives at the Saiyan who dodged it with ease.

'Oh man...trouble is rather easy to find these days...' Gohan thought before disappearing from the Amazons sight and reappearing behind them and using pressure points to knock them out, which was rather easy as they lacked the strength and speed to counter the Super Saiyan's assault and fell down unconscious.

"You are an expert martial artists, I can say, but you are no human." A cool female voice came from behind.

Turning around, Gohan met a woman that had the body from one of Bulma's fashion magazine that he happened to read. She was tall but not above his height but was clearly a six foot with a couple inches shorter. She had black hair and blue eyes...and he know where he has seen this woman.

Diana of Themyscira stood there tall and intimidating while keeping her blessed beauty along with the ferocity and elegance of a tigress. Her hands were clenched lightly and her muscles was a bit tense. Diana was no fool to rush into a battle where strategy is the main component and right now she was building one, just needed some time.

"Look, I didn't know this was a private property. I will leave immediately." Gohan said as he took a step back.

"Why so? You beat all those women, why not attack me too?" The Amazon asked

"I did not harm them. They are just unconscious." The demi-saiyan spoke carefully, not wanting to offend the Princess with his tone.

"I have seen someone else like you, but the resemblance or the many are your golden hair, tail and clothes. Tell me, who are you people? And why are you here?" If he was shocked, he didn't show that.

'She..she doesn't know me?' The demi-saiyan thought with some relief

Of course! His third form was quite the odd one. No eyebrows, greenish golden aura that was always rippling. The only similarity that the Super Saiyan 2 had with Super Saiyan 3 was the fancy aura, the green eyes and the tail, also the clothes.

"Yeah...uh...we are from a different planet." Gohan stammered 'Yeah great Gohan! Real professional!' He mentally banged his head.

"Oh? So you are in acquaintance with the other." The Amazon stated.

"Uh..yeah..sort of...I guess.."

"Argh!" A hammer came from the side, hitting the distracted demi-saiyan right on his right side of his face causing him to stumble a bit, surprised by the sneak attack.

"You who has entered the sacred land without permission and harmed the women. Prepare for your annihilation." Another strong female voice came. This woman was also in similar clothing as that of her unconscious comrades but had a cape and radiated authority. Her complexion was dark and she held a spear. She was a bit shorter than the woman he was conversing with.

"General Phillipus! Stand down. I will deal with this." Diana commanded but the General stood her ground.

"Diana, as a protector and a citizen of Themyscira, it is my duty to bring down the evil. Men who does not respect women." The General stated as she tightened her grip in the sword.

"Hey! I do respect women!" Gohan protested.

"Shut up and prepare for battle!" Phillipus charged with swift movements that came from thousands of years battle experience.

She swung her sword from the right to cleave him in half but Gohan already came behind her and tried to push a pressure point but failed as she was faster than he expected and gave a sudden turn and an uppercut with extreme precision and belief that it would knock the Saiyan back but was shocked to feel as if her knuckles had come in contact with a metal shield.

Gohan jumped back to gain more distance from the women and stood a little away., not even bothering to pull a battle stance.

"Phillipus, I will deal with this." Now, the General agreed and jumped back as Diana stepped forward.

"Look, I am sorry okay? I am not going to fight anymore!" But his words fell on deaf ears.

"If you defeat Diana of Themyscira, you will be permitted on the island. But if you lose-" Phillipus didn't get to finish

"You will bring forth your friend and yourself to the Justice League." Diana laid the deal.

"Look I don't need the permission or anything, I will take something valuable in my eyes." Gohan's Super Saiyan emotions of cockiness and self confidence kicked in as he stated this with a smirk towards the Amazon.

"Fine, what do you want then?" The princess asked and was met with the same smirk, if not, a more predatory one as the demi-saiyan's eyes went down from her face to her body and back to her face.

Any other women would have shivered from the look's intensity but Diana was least bothered.

"Agreed. I, Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta, promise herself to...?"

"Gohan Son." Gohan replied cautiously.

"...Gohan Son that I serve him for eternity if I lose." A small glow came over all the Amazons and the island before it disappeared.

'Wow...these guys take little things way too seriously.'

"Excuse me, but I don't want you to serve me for eternity." The now gathered group of warrior women and General Phillipus showed disgust in their face.

Gohan fell to a battle stance and so did Diana. Seeing no movement from the Amazon, the demi-saiyan took the initiative for an attack that consisted of some punches and kicks which were countered with ease by the heroin.

'Damn. I guess I underestimate my opponents rather too much.' The demi-saiyan concluded from his ongoing battle.

'Speed is incredible, stance and techniques are flawless. Overall a worthy opponent.' Diana assessed from her spot a few fleets away.

'Nonetheless, a disgusting enemy.' She added in her thoughts with disgust.

Diana charged back with determination and so did Gohan, engaging themselves in hand to hand combat. A punch there, a hook here with failed uppercuts. The demi-saiyan although impressed, knew this woman won't be able to take him on if he utilized his full potential that the Old Kai unlocked much less his newly attained form.

With a swift punch to the Wonder Woman's abdomen, he sent her flying away to the sandy shores but the Amazon regained her footing as she landed in a crouch with a little out of breath and expecting a taunt from her still fine opponent.

"Your style is impressive, nothing like anything I have seen in my life but it vaguely reminds me of my mother's style when she used to discipline my younger brother, me and my father. But I haven't seen it at this level from my mother as she rarely use it and never taught me or anyone at that matter." No. This is not what the Amazons expected from their enemy, he was supposed to insult the kneeling beauty for her inefficiency in battle against him not praise her fight. Much like the rest, Diana was also speechless, as she has never even heard her companions praising her skill much other than Batman classifying her as one of the top fighters and that too was not that elaborate.

"I..thank you. But I am not going to be defeated!" She shook her thoughts out and assumed her stance again.

With a smirk, "I don't intend to do so either." And once again the battle continued. But the killing intent from the Amazon Princess was gone and has taken the battle to a less hostile fight. Gohan fired a small ki blast that was deflected by her metal wrist guards but that just brought the battle to another level as both fighters shot into the air while trading blows.

'This has to end.' Both fighters confirmed before facing each other at the distance of a few hundred feets. The princess charged while the warrior spread his legs a little and brought his hands to the right hip.

"Ka..me..ha..me..ha!" Holding back much of the power and only utilizing enough to knock the strong woman unconscious rather than vaporizing her.

The Amazon didn't evade it but brought both her hands to a cross in front of her body to shield herself from the heavy attack but was unable to completely defend herself.

A small explosion of light blinded everyone before anyone could see the results and when it cleared, Diana was standing erect with an expressionless face, her armor cracked and skin lightly burned and overall she was a mess but still stood there without a movement of pain...until her eyes closed and she fell from the air to the ground limply but was caught in midway by the demi-saiyan who gently landed on the beach and laid the woman in his arms carefully on the sand. He could already see her flesh mending rapidly and the color changing to normal.

With all this settled, he could take his prize rightfully. "Now. To take what's mine."

.

.

.

"Mhmm.." The Amazon Princess groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry for a moment before adjusting to her surroundings. She was able to deduce the place, it was her old room when she used to live in Themyscira. She sat up slowly and got off the bed. From the huge doorless balcony, she was able to make out the time as somewhere between early evening. Some four o'clock maybe as the sun still had some gap from the ocean. But the question was, what she was doing here? Wasn't there a battle going on? Then her memory suddenly sparked back.

"That strange man...Gohan? He used that light on me..." Confused, Diana sat back on the bed and tried to relax and remember what happened after that. The warm sea breeze softly blew into the enormous room and laced over the Amazon Princess's body, giving her a ticklish feel all over as the wind blew on her face, shoulders and her unclothed thighs and in between her legs...wait.

Diana jumped up and examined herself. She was wearing a small light yellow silk gown that on the gentle ministrations would reveal her womanly parts but that didn't bother Diana as she wasn't concerned about her nudity, afterall, she was raised to be a warrior, not a modest princess. But still, she wasn't five anymore. Without much of a change, Diana went to find a maid who might know where her weapons and armor are kept...and was also suspicious as to why no servants were there to asist her when she was awoke.

Taking the stairway to the ground floor of the palace, she was surprised to be encountered by anyone. As she got to the ground floor she heard murmurs and sounds of surprises coming from the grand dining hall. She set her destination and walked barefooted to the room and what met her sight was something she knew would never happen in eternity.

There on the dining table was a long line of empty plates and about ten seats were occupied by the subcommanders of Themyscira who had their General along with them while the servants stood in front of Diana not recognizing her presence as they were listening to a male voice which was narrating stories. And she knew that voice too. Very much knew it.

"...and then he wished for all of us to be transported to our planet so that he could fight Frieza without worrying about harming any of us. As expected, planet Namek exploded."

"Oh my." One of the captains said as she let out a gasp. The demi-saiyan who had the ire of all the Amazonian women a few hours ago was now sitting between them, reciting his adventures to them

"But father escaped with the help of a space pod...uh its like a small ship that transport people from planet to planet...yes Trisha?" Gohan stopped as one of the Captain's raised her hand.

"Is it like the one that your 'uncle' came?"

"Exactly! So as I was saying there was only me, Vegeta..." Gohan continued without bothering to recognize the Amazon princess's presence which the latter kept the same way as to know what this foreign male was saying.

As Gohan continued his story through various phases of his past, the time seemed to flow unceremoniously but the audience never withered as they continued to listen to the young Saiyan's tale. The princess herself was rooted on the chair that she took.

"...everything determined my victory... Until my emotions started to go out of control... I felt so much hatred that I never knew I would be able to channel. I didn't simply fight for the earth's safety... But for the pleasure of infesting pain and fear into him...just like him...for a moment I also became a monster..."

"...Cell tried to do a cheap act of cowardice by trying to destroy himself and the world...all because of my petty revenge... My father as always came up to take Cell out of the planet's surface and towards another realm... I lost my father but Cell came back..."

By the time Gohan finished retelling his first fight with Majin Buu, the time was deep into the starry night and as if it had enough of Gohan's attitude of ignoring it, the infamous roar of the stomach came, jolting everyone to a fighting stance.

"I suppose our guest need to have his supper. Ai, if you please." As Phillipus said this, Diana finally made her presence known by clearing her throat and Ai, one of the servants who were among the many got up and bowed before leaving the room followed by many others who did the same action and went to the grand kitchen to make the supper for the women and a grand gigantic supper for the demi-Saiyan.

Soon only the Captains and the Commander General Phillipus were there along with Gohan and Diana. The demi-saiyan upon seeing the Amazon princess got up and bowed.

"I am extremely-" Gohan wasn't able to finish as

"Explain." It wasn't a request, it was a command that the Amazon Princess said.

Hearing this, Gohan was confused. Why? He already explained everything. Didn't she hear?

"I a already told-" again the Saiyan was cut out

"I heard what you said but that's not why I asked. Why did you tell us those things?" Diana asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well..." The Saiyan began

"General Phillipus took an oath to never reveal what I say here and that all her people will be bound by it and she had this...lasso thingy.." Gohan raised his right arm to reveal that the lasso was around his wrist.

"Oh." That was the second time this man was baffling her. Her! The Wonder Woman.

"You... willingly allowed to be held by the Lasso of Truth?" Diana asked disbelievingly. 'Seriously? Who in their right mind does something like that?'

"Well...uh...she said she and her people vowed not to tell..." Gohan was starting to curse his gullibility.

"General Phillipus, explain to me why you are behaving this way to a man who has slaved me?" Diana's question brought multiple eyes on the General, who by the way just sighed annoyed at her Captains.

"What are you all looking at, I do recall the man telling his side to all of us? Now get back to your stations." All the Captains stood up and bowed before exiting the room which now only had three occupants.

"Diana, about that object he wanted...it wasn't you being his slave..."

**Flashback**

After seeing the intruder placing the Amazon princess. "Now. To take what's mine."

The warrior class women that were watching, tightened their grip on their respective weapons as they saw the demi-saiyan stretched his arms. All the Amazonians, even though, knowing this man was far out of their league, wouldn't just let him take their Princess.

But when the stretching stopped, Gohan's face was filled with horror as he saw.

"NOOO!" the demi-saiyan ran frantically towards the... fish?

**Rewind!**

_"Look I don't need the permission or anything, I will take something valuable in my eyes." Gohan's Super Saiyan emotions of cockiness and self confidence kicked in as he stated this with a smirk towards the Amazon._

_"Fine, what do you want then?" The princess asked and was met with the same smirk, if not, a more predatory one as the demi-saiyan's eyes went down from her face to her body and back to her face._

Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't talking about having Diana, but something she was standing in front of. The nice delicious, cooked shark that was still over the fire.

And the rest is history. Because when Wonder woman said she would serve, he thought it was serving food.

**End Flashbacks!**

"...So when he explained to us...all that, we were actually at a loss of words... And now it makes sense as his father and his rival conducted a galactic war for a small unimportant missing muffin." The General explained to the shocked and embarrassed Amazonian princess.

"Hey! Muffins are great!" The demi-saiyan protested at the General speaking low of a _food_ item.

Seeing that there was an uncomfortable silence taking place between the three "eh.. I...guess i should take my leave?" Gohan's nervously inched away but didn't make it much.

"Halt." Diana commanded as she now was pouring her complete attention on the demi-saiyan.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered.

"Come with me." The demand didn't have a place for any argument and so Gohan didn't bother, but before leaving after the Amazonian princess, he bowed to Phillipus which was returned by the General.

.

.

.

Getting out of the room, Gohan followed Diana at a close distance but didn't invade her personal space and soon enough, the two were outside of the castle and was out under the clear night sky. Diana didn't stop though, as she took a small path into what seemed to be a lush green and flowery garden that held many statues and fountains.

And abruptly, she stopped and turned around, facing the demi-saiyan. "What is your purpose here?"

"Uh I was kinda exploring stuff and got hungry and caught a shark and then found this island and the rest.." Diana nodded

"Why are you and the other in this planet?"

"We are kind of stuck here..." 'Good thing I never revealed my Earth.'

"And how do you intend to go back?"

"Well, we are not going to steal so we doing small works to earn money and probably collect space junk or...wait until someone will contact us."

This subject was making the Saiyan more nervous and just when Diana was about enquire further about his planet, she saw something on his hip.

"What is that glowing in your hip?" Diana narrowed her eyes at the demi-saiyan who himself looked down and was surprised. There on the right side of his hip, something was glowing, a small green object. His sensu bean.

Gohan slowly took it out from the small rag bag that he had on his hip and took the bean out, all the while, Diana watched him cautiously.

"What is that?" The Amazonian questioned him suspiciously.

"It's one of those beans I spoke earlier. The one with the healing powers. I only have one left and I guess it wants to be buried here." The demi-saiyan answered and looked at the Amazonian for permission, who was still suspicious of the item.

"What will happen to Themyscira?"

"Nothing."

"Why does it want to be buried here?"

"My theory is, this is probably the center of your planet, not the literal one but the spiritual..." After a few minutes of explanation, Gohan dug a small pit and gentle placed it on the soil before closing it with little mud.

As she watched the man, a small tingling sensation went over her, something foreign, but pleasant and frustrating. On her long run with the Justice League, she has seen many men, skinny, bulky, fat etc but this person, probably younger than her was making her stare into his body with a new light, something yet again foreign to her.

"Spar with me." Gohan jumped up at the demand and looked nervously at the woman who now stood in her gear that he saw her first in when he came to this island.

"Wha.." Gohan saw her leaving and followed her after a moments delay.

The spar began with light exchange of blows but soon got serious, at least to some extent for the outlander, luck or not, there weren't any to witness this as the part of the castle was not used at the moment for any purpose. And then push came to shove with both ending up muddy and dirty.

Gohan followed the woman into the bathroom and immediately stripped to nothing and jumped into the tank, and as all these things were done, the Amazonian was getting sweaty, the weird feeling came in full force as if something was pulling her to him. She was no fool as she deduced the feeling, albeit not experiencing it before, she knew what a naked body did to the over modest society. But Diana was never one to succumb to these feelings and was a strong lady in both mind and body, but this man made her legs go jello..and the rest.. Happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! Mature content!**

Chapter 7: Unexpected Collapse

He didn't know what to think of this as he laid on the soft silky bed in the palace off Themyscira. And if not for the sheet that covered him, he was stark naked. He was not alone as he felt the warm breath of the Amazonian princess softly blowing on his throat as she had one arm around his chest and a leg intertwined with his.

Much like the Amazon, or more worse, Gohan wasn't taught anything more than the basic difference between male and female. The irony, he might have been the know it all in that world, except for his mother not teaching him biology and his father not being there to make him understand what does a husband and wife or any female and male at that, do to make babies..although Goku might not be that much..as he too was fed by the same _lies_ as Diana said to Gohan.

The people on the island weren't bad..they were just strong willed and bodied woman who has insecurities to the outside world. He sighed and slowly unwound his tail which wrapped itself around Diana's hip. And gently got himself out of the woman's grasp and stood up in his naked glory.

Stretching lightly he yawned, yesterday night was..satisfying..a different kind of satisfaction that he never felt before. After finishing their _game_ in the bath, Diana made him swear to keep what happened private, and without questioning her, he agreed.

But the real problem started after he had dinner, which was very awkward having the Amazonians observing his every move. And after that he was given a guest room and the rest retired for the night.

**Previous night.**

'Oh man..I thought this was only supposed to come when I want to piss or play that game! Why is it up now?' He cursed himself for the strange phenomenon which was a hard on.

That strange feeling was there too for the Saiyan as he felt the need to play the game again. 'That's it! I want to play it again! No..she might be sleeping.. No! Its her fault after all!' He stood up and concentrated where Diana was and in a golden flash disappeared.

.

.

.

'I cannot believe this! How could I degrade my self to this level? It is as if I have forced him. Oh mother, what have I done.' She was glad the man didn't know what they did and also did not use it against her. But what she has done was an act men are supposed to do to helpless women not the other way around. She sat on her bed thinking.

Suddenly a golden light came in front of her and the Amazon immediately jumped to a fighting stance even though she was unarmed and in the small excuse for a nightgown. The person that appeared made her calm or at least to the extent of lowering her fighting stance as it was the man..or child that her mind was wrapped up on.

Even after the golden light faded, the dark room was still lit by a greenish golden glow from the Saiyan. "Diana.." His voice was rasped and his breathing was laboured as he took a step forward.

"Gohan? What.." She couldn't finish as she felt herself being lifted of the ground by two strong arms and being pressed on to the wall.

"I need to play that game.." Again he rasped out while he untied his belt and pulled out his hard and throbbing shaft out.

"No! We can't-ahhh!" She nearly screamed out in pain but bit on to the Saiyan's shoulder as she felt him thrust in through her curls and all the way up her hilt. If it weren't for the thoughts she had that moistened her tight snatch, she would have been in a world of pain, though she was surprised that he didn't start thrusting but kept still and felt his tail wrap around her hip, this didn't happen the first time they did which took her virginity and it was painful, although she quickly recovered to enjoy the rest of her game.

After a few seconds, she released his shoulder from her mouth and saw the bite mark which was left behind. Gohan's face was buried in the crook of her neck as he deeply took in the heavenly scent his senses yearned for.

He was unsure himself about why he didn't do what he came here for and remained still, although it was a nice feeling, it wasn't enough to satisfy him. Soon enough his control was lost but gave the woman the time needed to prepare herself as he started to grind hard against her as the two moaned in union.

Grinding his teeth, he pulled out completely which made the Amazon gasp in pleasure before hissing in more as she felt him thrust back inside while letting out a groan. And without any delay, he started to pump in and out of the beautiful writhing woman who had her eyes closed shut before biting down hard on the Saiyan's shoulder to prevent her scream of ecstasy as her first orgasm hit. Doing the same action on Diana's shoulder as he felt her walls gripping him in position and squeezing him dry.

"G..Gohan! S-stop! N-not like this.." Eyes narrowing, he pulled out of her and gently placed her foot on the floor. He observed her as she leaned her head on the wall and panted, her eyes tightly closed.

What seemed to be like eternity for the saiyan was just a few seconds. Taking a deep breath, the Amazon opened her eyes and carefully held the Saiyan's hand before grasping it firmly and leading him to her bed. She sat down and gently pulled him over her, curling her arms over his neck, she pulled him down to a sweet gentle kiss before reaching down with one hand and took hold of his hard shaft, she slowly guided it to her drenched entrance before nodding to the Saiyan, who thrust into her in one quick motion before starting to pound her. The night went on, both super beings wanting to know who has more stamina.

.

.

.

Present

Grabbing his clothes he put them on silently and teleported back to the guest room. And fell onto his bed. Strangely satisfied.

.

.

.

"Gohan Son, we have accepted you as an ally, and a proof that all men aren't the same, you have shown that to us in your battle, that you will not look down on a woman. Your presence will always be welcomed here." General Phillipus stood with her Captains as they gave farewell for the demi-saiyan who deeply bowed. Diana, being the actual monarch was the one who was supposed to say this but the League called her, informing an emergency audience.

Gohan bowed humbly and looked the General in the eyes. "Thank you for allowing me in your island. I will always remember your generosity. Goodbye." Gohan turned around and with out another word disappeared.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the center of the dark space, Grandmaster, the master strategic player and one of the oldest being in the universe stood, seeing the most dangerous and powerful being making it's way towards the old one's universe.

"Tell me." He heard the command.

"Tell me the secret of the universe."

"I want to know."

Grandmaster was no fool to challenge someone who clearly was out of his league. But also knew he had to act before it is too late. "But how.." The master strategic, thought out loud, he had to think before this new powerful entity come forth and decides to destroy his universe.

His worried face soon grew a smirk. "Yes..that could work.. No. That _will_ work." Grandmaster's voice returned with full confidence.

"Tell me the truth of the creation.."

Mentally preparing for the confrontation, which could most probably be the last, Grandmaster stood tall facing the energy form that came crossing the cosmos.

.

.

.

It was a normal day in Metropolis, or how much normal it can get with half of the city being eradicated and the majority of the remaining population evacuated. "This is going to be a great day..." Lana's sarcastic words ran through the empty first floor of the Daily Planet.

"Morning Lana!" She froze from the sudden intrusion in the office emptiness and saw her childhood friend, ex-crush, still loyal friend and the worlds Superhero, Kal-klark Kent, the reporter.

"Clark! Oh my god!" Her shock turned into concern and she leaped the distance between them and rubbed her hands on his arms and chest to make sure he was okay. "Are you okay? What happened? Linda said you were hurt, but didn't say much, are you okay now?"

Clark smiled apologetically at his long time friend. "Sorry for worrying you and Ma, but that last chunk of molten rock had some kryptonite essence..the rest I don't remember..but forget about me, I am sorry Lana, I know there is no excuse for me not coming to help you when you needed me the most..I am..I know it won't do much..nor will it mean anything..but I am sorry.."

"I am ashamed of you Clark! You didn't come when we needed you the most! I would have slapped you if I didn't know any better!" Lana snarled venomously and Clark looked down, ashamed..but perked up when he heard the faintest sound of laughter.

"..you were expecting me to say all that..weren't you? Oh my god! The look on your face! Haha You should appreciate how much I have managed to control my laughter!" She broke down into fits of uncontrollable laughter, the mentally abused hero mustered up a small smile.

A few minutes later, the two sat near the coffee vending machine, both with a cup of hot caffeine in their hands, all traces of laughter dead and seriousness loomed over the duo. "..so when they were about to...this man came, out of nowhere and in a few seconds he dispatched the thugs.. He's been staying with Martha ever since..that is for the past few days.."

Clark narrowed his eyes lightly and removed his glasses after scanning the area. "Your not telling me something Lana..but I won't ask..you have gone through much..you have the right to distance from me-"

"No no, I am just figuring how to say this.. Gohan, he's actually-"

"Sorry Lana." Superman stood up. "The White House is under attack." And he was gone.

Lana ran towards the desk top of her office and switched on the news link._ "India, China and Russia has declared a state of Emergency. The official report states that North Korean based terrorist group along with several drones and robots have started a fire fight around the White House. The Army and Secret Service have already lined up. The whereabouts of the President, the First Lady, Vice President and the Joint Staff are suspected to be..."_

.

.

.

Earlier that day,

"The technology is lax here..but the population and potential is high.. I wonder how I am going to execute my plan.." Gohan stood above Manhattan, over viewing the busy Wednesday morning of the New York city and failed to register the powerful ki that stood behind him.

"What plan?"

Without turning or realizing the presence of the new person. "Oh just about building a Dimensional Transporter and use it to transport myself back to my-" Too late, he whipped around and backed of a little. "Ah Ultra girl!" Gohan gasped.

Kara Zor-L or more popularly, Power Girl nearly fell over. "No..that's not my name.."

"Oh sorry, Super girl, right?" Gohan laughed nervously, but was dismayed when Power Girl shook her head.

"Titan girl?"

"No, its-"

"Blonde girl.."

"No, its-"

"White girl?"

"No, its-"

"Mega? Giga? Ginormica? Krypton? Green? Violet? Blue? Red? Energy? Ice? Cold? Hot.." At that the heroine blushed a little, after all this man was making her heart beat more than the usual speed, this was absurd she thought trying to push the indecent thoughts away and no sooner, she started having trouble in containing her laughter.

"...Plastic, Pencil, Rubber... Huh? Why are you laughing?" That confused innocent face was all it took to break the dam. Power Girl bursted out into uncontrollable fits making the naive Saiyan to look around and see if something was around or on his body or face, the action only made the girl laugh harder.

"?"

A few seconds later, she managed to control her laughter. "I'm..S...sorry..oh my god...My name is Kara Zor-L, Power Girl." Or tried anyway.

"Hehe. I guess I should have just asked.." A bit embarrassed, he smiled.

Finally stopping her laughter, she looked at Gohan seriously...or tried. "You know, maybe we have started in the wrong foot.."

"Yeah.."

"But you are not off the hook and don't try to disappear like last time!" Being not an aggressive person, Power Girl's strict demeanor didn't have much effect on Gohan but her hold on his hands did. He winced slightly at the tight grip on his arm.

A sudden growl came out of nowhere, startling the blonde, but when she saw the source and the face of the sound, she giggled, making the demi-Saiyan blush. "I think we could have the conversation after you eat something...do you have money?" Power Girl freed his hands and asked.

Gohan shook his head. "No..but I have these." Pulling the small sack tied to his hip. The action didn't bother the Kryptonyian as she already saw what was inside. Gohan pulled out a bunch of uncut diamonds, but between those were...

"Ackkk!" Power Girl made a half startled gasp and suddenly fell down.

"Hey!" Gohan grabbed the bountiful blonde and held her close to him with a worried expression.

"K-krptonnneeyttt.." Gohan not understanding what she was saying, swung her over his shoulder and placed the precious stones back in the pouch. That was all it took for Power Girl to kick him back and assume a fighting stance. The kick didn't do much, only staggering the demi-saiyan a feet back.

"Hey! I thought we were okay!" Gohan confusedly stated.

"Oh really? Then perhaps you might explain why you attacked me with Kryptonite?" the blonde accusingly stated.

"Kryptonite? What..oh! The stuff that weakens your race!" Quickly remembering Lana's explanation and searched the sack and saw the odd green stone, but that was emerald, moving it aside, he searched further and got the green crystal shard.

Power Girl shut her eyes, preparing to feel the pain, but..nothing came. Upon opening her eyes. "What the..."

"Ah don't worry! I got you covered!" Gohan chirped confusing the heroin.

"What do you mean?" Power Girl leaned back as she saw the demi-saiyan tossing the small kryptonite shard up and down on his free hand.

"I got you covered..uh..literally, I used a bit of my life force to make a barrier for you! So feel relaxed, since I am going to do this.." He fisted the kryptonite and a blue light came over, vaporizing the piece.

Surprised, the blonde asked. "Why...did you do that?"

"Uh..I told you right? I am not an enemy, by the way, are you allergic to emeralds?"

.

.

.

Gohan followed the lady as she led the way to a jewelry shop..and Gohan didn't like it. Why? Because everyone with a camera or mobile was furiously clicking and making story's, that sped like wildfire rumors, most of the rumors didn't bother Gohan, except annoying his sensitive hearing, but for Power Girl, it was a hot day. Boyfriend to Sex-slave comments didn't suit in her ears well.

"Hmm the some people from Metropolis has took shelter here.." Gohan stated the information he found out. Pausing, Super Girl allowed the demi-saiyan to fly next to her.

"Yeah..they were afraid, whether the rest of Metropolis will be taken too.." Her face was casted down as she became sentimental.

Power Girl stiffened when she felt someone hand on hers. But surprising herself, she loosened herself mentally and held back on to Gohan's hand. "I..don't know what to say..but I can't say that I understand..even though many died. Because, in my world these kinds of things happen regularly.. Sometimes entire races gets wiped out..but we never cared.." The words that came were less than comforting for the superheroine but she allowed him to continue.

"..because after defeating the evil..we are always able to revive them back..without even them realizing that they and everybody else died.." Power Girl's eyes widened.

"How is that even possible?"

"We have these legendary items called the dragon balls, when all seven balls are brought together, the eternal dragon Shenron will rise and gives us two wish..any wish.." The situation was starting to be depressing for both parties and knew it was time to change the topic, and surprisingly, it was Gohan who did it. "Hey, you want to learn how to make a ki barrier around you? It will help you resist attacks and fight against Kryptonite!"

Raising an eyebrow Karen asked. "What's in it for you?"

"Uh...hmm..let me think.." Gohan paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully making Power Girl to drop her jaw.

"Uh, we can talk about it later. Let's..just get those exchanged." She and the Saiyan landed in front of Oliver's Jewelers, one of the top gold diamond and platinum. Gohan..being Gohan, was seeing a Jewelry for the first time in his life.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Karen took his hand and pulled the dazed hero inside the air conditioned shop..and was immediately in the spot light, with all the rich kids and their parents running over to the hero(s).

"The Power Girl!"

"She's real!"

"And there's a guy with her!"

Gohan watched amusingly as the heroin struggled with the children who attached themselves to her and the other people who were snapping pictures. 'Glad thing Mr. Satan took all the credit, otherwise I would have had faced a similar situation..'

He walked up to the counter, the lady gave a weird look at his gi which stuck out just as Power Girls. "Excuse me, where can I exchange these?" He showed the lady the contents in the sack and had her eyes jump out.

"Excuse me," now the lady stood up as Power Girl came behind him. "The items in the bag are one hundred percent pure, you can verify them." The lady got up and lead them to the main office door.

"Sir?" She called in on the manager after opening the door slightly.

"Yes yes let her in!" The Manager called out excitedly while pulling up his tie and straightening his shirt.

Power Girl went in first, followed by Gohan. "That will be all Ms. Angel." The lady nodded and left the room. The manager got up and leaned forward. "I am a huge fan! Tell me! What can I do for you?" The middle aged man still high on excitement stated.

"My..friend would like to sell some precious stones he has found. They are pure." The manager called his expert who verified the items and gave a nod after twenty minutes or so.

"What do we have here, Henry?" The manager asked the expert.

"Sir we got, two hundred gram pure emerald and one fifty gram pure blue sapphire." Henry expertly gave the numbers.

"Oh..pure stuff are pretty hard to find.. Alright I will take it!"

.

.

.

"Wow! This is a lot of money! How much is this again? Hundred dol-lar?" Gohan raised the bill and showed it to Power Girl who nodded. "So I got two million twenty four thousand four hundred dol-lers!"

"So now we can-" Karen began about his food and interview, but Gohan ran back inside the shop and in a few minutes came out while holding a small box. He stopped and took off to the roof slowly, followed by Karen.

Upon landing Gohan opened the package and took the medium sized object which fit perfectly inside his loosely closed palm and channeled some of his ki into it before hiding it in the box and shoving it into the sack where he put the two million plus amount too and tied it to his hip while keeping a two hundred dollar bill with him.

Power Girl landed next to him and crossed her arm. "So? Don't you want to eat? After that we have business you know."

"Yeah! Of course! Just hold for five minutes!" Golden light enveloped him and before Karen could say anything, he disappeared. "Stop.."

But she didn't immediately move as she decided to wait five minutes. And those long five minutes had a mental debate on whether she was a naive fool or doing the right thing.

But the answer came..with a golden light. "Hey! You don't mind French fries and chicken Burger?" All her questions melted into one.

"Why all this food?"

"Uh I eat a lot.. A very lot.." Gohan replied with a light blush. The lunch went on fine and in between, Power Girl nearly got the soda on her clothes after seeing the extra dimensional creature's appetite.

"Ah! That hit the spot!" Gohan sighed as he gave a huge barf making the Kryptonyian giggle.

"So now..you wanted to know something?" Gohan began.

Taking a deep breath, she began. "Your name is Gohan, right?"

"Yes. Son Gohan."

"Did you attack Metropolis?" She went straight to the subject, her voice dead serious.

"No. I did not." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Then why were you over Metropolis on the day that attack happened?" Her next question confused Gohan.

"No..I wasn't on top of Metropolis. I was fighting Majin Buu, a super villain from my universe.." A grim look came over his face, remembering the last moments he spent on Earth..his earth..

"Is this 'Boo' a pink being?" Karen questioned

"Yes..how do you know?" Again confusion hit Gohan.

"We got two blurs that were on top of Metropolis. One was greenish gold and the other was pink. The latter was failing miserably though.." Power girl explained further.

"Yes. I managed to successfully annihilate him.."

"So you-oh my god!" Karen zoomed away, leaving a dumbfounded Gohan.

'Should I follow her? Nah..' Gohan teleported back to Martha's, not wanting to be spotted again. When he reached the Kent residence, Martha was surprised to see him and more so when he handed her the bag of money for safe keeping. Going up to the room he was given, Gohan dropped the other pack that he brought on his bed and plopped next to it and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

Earlier that day, in the Watch Tower. "As you can see, Superman won't be joining us for the week, he will be living as the ordinary man, allowing him a temporary rest period. But the problems won't rest with him. This is the incoming-" Batman, who was explaining the situation to the remaining leaguers showed the galactic map and a spec making it's trajectory towards Earth, but was _rudely_ cut off by..

"Ughhh.." Diana hurled into the paper bag...forth paper bag third time. Feeling sympathy for the older woman next to her, Hawkgirl rubbed the Amazon's back soothingly.

"Wonder Woman. I demand you to go back home and rest. We will cover for you." Batman, stated with a little concern on his..serious face.

"No..I am Ughhh*cough *gggg" she tried to protest but ended up filling the bag more. Giving up, Diana got up on her wobbly feet. Seeing the proud strong warrior woman who was the idol for all the women in the world in such a pathetic condition got Hawkgirl up.

"Batman, I will escort Diana to her home." The Dark Knight nodded and watched the two women leave.

"Soo...ten dollars she's pregnant and Bats responsible." Flash caught their attention with the question that baffled the Dark Knight.

"No! I say its Superman!" The betting went on between the childish leaguers and was halted by the sound of a fist slamming on the desk, which was connected to a very pissed Batman.

"Enough!" Seeing utter silence around, Batman nodded approvingly. "Good."

"Now we are in no position to judge Diana. She may or may not get pregnant, that is none of our business." Batman stated.

"Hey! But I thought Diana was sterile.. I mean she was made of clay.." Captain Marvel pointed out.

Flash laughed at the joke until he saw Batman's never changing face. "Wait seriously?"

"Back to the important topic, if you please?" Batman asked Flash to shut up and listen.

"Everyone look here," he drew the attention to the map. "This object has been approaching Earth for the past two days at a rapid speed."

"Is that a meteor?" Green Lantern asked as he tried to zoom in.

"No. Does a Meteor course corrects itself?" Batman showed the various times in which the 'meteor' has dodged debris, change velocity a halt completely before moving.

"By far, we do not know much about the object, but from our past experience, nothing good has happened." Suddenly Batman's ear piece bleeped.

"Batman here. What! Okay, we are on it!" Batman cut the connection and turned to face his team. "The White House is under attack. Move!"

"Warning: incoming spacecraft's!" The White House was under attack..so was the Watch Tower.

"Quick! Engage the weapons..." The lights went out and the back up generator came alive giving a red light. "Never mind..prepare for your toughest battle yet.." Batman grumbled.

"Bruce, I will bring the power back up..." The approaching swarms of spacecrafts closed in on them.

.

.

.

Mount Olympus, the atmosphere was filled with tension. But the air surrounding Hera, more so than the others. "This is not supposed to happen!" And she was gone, so was Hermes.

"This seems to be such a turn of events, won't you agree brother?" Poseidon mocked his already annoyed brother. "Oh if only you could control your lust."

"I could say the same to you brother." Zeus countered.

"You are going to be a grandfather..again I believe?" He stated as an image of Diana flying with Hawkgirl. "And they are heading in the same direction as of your newest concubine's residence. Such a scenario could only happen once in history, don't you agree brother?" Zeus angrily got up and walked out of the hall.

"Well I have done my work." Ares smirked

"And what might that be?" Athena questioned, not liking the God of War's smirk.

"Oh just some spice to these boring humans? Nothing much, just some opportunities for some oppressed people hehehe." Ares laughed

.

.

.

Superman laid struggling to get up on the lawn of the White House as a few Amazo's stood around him. No, the reason for Superman's downfall wasn't Amazo's but the green gas surrounding the White House and it's compound. "Well well well look who we have here? Superman! The man of Steel! Didn't see the trap did you?" The Amazo's cleared a path for their creater, Dr. Ivo, the master mind behind the Amazo project. "And I have a present for you Superman."

"Kal.." Superman tried to get up but only managed to raise on his elbows as he saw his cousin's bruised body drop in front of him.

"You know Superman, she nearly succeeded in foiling my plans, but five Amazo's with some Krypton gas was enough to take her down. I hope you forgive my henchmen treating her like this..after all boys will be boys.." Ivo smirked at the fallen hero.

"Oh and don't expect your friends..they are going to sit this one out. But don't worry, you have your cousin here. Now if you will excuse me, I have an urgent appointment with the President." Ivo walked towards the White House, leaving the Kryptonyians with the Amazos.

Upon reaching the entrance of the White House, Ivo paused and took out an odd communication device and punched the button. "Luthor. The plan is being executed flawlessly." Lex Luthor's small holographic form smirked.

"Exquisite." The supervillain crackled.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Please review if you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8..

Wally West was plane bored. For the past few days they have been hanging around the cave. The Team usually didn't care much about the orders, but this time it was different. Batman had explained the seriousness of the situation, even asked them to stay alert and take leave from schools..which wasn't that hard since the terror strike has made all the schools shut down world wide..well maybe not in Russia, India and China.

"Hey man. Here." Nightwing tossed a soda which Wally caught with ease. Batman's sidekick came around and took the seat next to Wally. "You know. All this gloomy looks from everyone..it's really starting to bore this place." Nightwing looked behind where the rest of the Team was standing or sitting or laying, all engaged in their own little worlds.

Connor sat on the couch deep in thought, most of them knew what his thought was on. The news on Superman's injury got him all closed down, although not being accepted as Superman's son by the latter, he was considered as a brother and was allowed to use _Kent_ in his name, which was more than what he could have asked, Superman's recovery was great news but him not visiting or calling was not that good.

Aqualad, probably the only one that maintained the calm cool head, albeit a bit stressed himself, sat on the couch next to Connor with the newspaper in hand. "You know, we are somewhat OK..although our ban could have been lifted.." He didn't look away from the paper, instead just changed the page.

"Dude..we have been boring our minds for the past few days..how can that be 'OK'?" Wally asked, his usual wit absent.

Sighing, Aqualad moved the paper to the side. "Because there could have been another explosion and...from the last one..its better to have complete silence than have to fight the monster so soon." Seeing the confused look, the Atlantean sighed again. "It means the League and we can prepare more for the fight."

"Ohhh.."

Zatanna, Miss Martian and Artemis were chatting to their new friend who also was the newest member of their Team and also one of the main reasons of Superboy's grumpiness, Supergirl. As he referred, the _real blood _relative of Superman and the main character that took most of Superman's time after she came from Themyscira a month or so. The main topic that caught the first three females interest on Linda was...at least Zatanna and Artemis because Megan was a little concerned for Superboy and only joined the discussion to not be left out.

"Look girls. I am not telling you anything more about Gohan!" The magician and the archer thought different.

"Tsk tsk tsk well what do we have here? The name of the hottie that has captured our dear friend's heart is _Gohan_." Zatanna stressed the name as it rolled out of her mouth sensually, making the Kryptonyian blush more as she saw Artemis joining her hands into a heart and making lovey dovey faces

"Argh! Will you two stop it!" Linda stood up and walked to the double couch that hosted Connor, she could hear the two girls giggling behind her as she sat down. "Hey what's up?"

Connor shrugged and tried to sink in more to get off his _cousin's_ radar, but this only seemed to make his counterpart take more interest in what was happening in the young boy's head.

"Well?" Suddenly his mood changed to a more hostile one as he glared at his cousin/aunt. But Linda was quite used by now with dealing kids who had daddy issues.

"Well, I am in a way your cousin or aunt or something, although it will cool if you refer me as cousin." The Maiden of Might grinned stupidly to ease up the teen or infant at that if you go chronologically.

"Hmph what do you want, _cousin_?" The other's who were pretending not to listen flinched, but Linda took it with ease.

"You think that Kal's ignoring you and want to keep his distance, don't you? You are feeling insecure now, aren't you?" The other's didn't know what the Kryptonyian was planing with the Kryptonyian clone, but the prayed the new comer knew that Connor, although doesn't know how to fly can still pack a punch.

"What the hell is your problem? Pft..I ain't worried about what Superman think of me. I am a grown individual." The Boy of Steel grunted and was about to get up, but a firm arm grasped his arm and pulled him back on to his seat.

"You think you are an adult? You are barely three years old! But that doesn't matter! Because you are not the only one, what about me? How old do you think I am? 17? 18? 19? Tell me and answer this!" The dominating look caused Connor to unwillingly stay silent and listen to Kara Zor-L, the Super Girl.

"Uh..late twenties?" The anger and fierceness in her face disappeared and a smile came over her beautiful face, before she broke out into small fits of laughter, confusing the Boy of Steel and earning a few chuckles from Linda. "What?"

Controlling herself she asked. "You are wrong kid..wrong by a long shot. I was twenty when I first held my baby cousin. Do you know who that is?" A sad smile graced her lips at the memory. Superboy shook his head. "Kal-El, Superman. I am twenty years older than him..like I'm in my late fifties.." Connor was at a loss of words, but also confused.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Smiling at the boy she leaned back on the couch. "When I first arrived, I was expecting to see a toddler..the one that I held in my hands as an infant, the child that smiled for anything and everything that went around him. I wanted to protect him, wanted to raise him as my own after my parents sent me into space, to escape the gruelling fate that.." Her eyes misted a little, but she blinked and cleared her thoughts and gave a smile. "But I learned to push forward..you should do that too, and a small advice. It doesn't matter if that one person consider you as a son, cousin or sibling..all it matters is that he is close to you and cares for you.." Artemis and Zatanna came over and sat with their Maiden of Might and a very happy Megan sat on her spot.

Connor stood there, motionless and expressionless as his face remained passive, but then a small smile broke over his face. "You are right..uh cousin..thank you.."

"Guys! Get your butts on Megan's ship! The White House and The Watch Tower are under attack! Superman and Power Girl are down! The area is under green kryptonite radiation!" Robin yelled as their HQ blinked red with alarms.

"We need a solid plan. Its not just the White House, but the Tower too." Aqualad said as he sat next to Megan. "We can't send Superboy nor Supergirl to the White House. So you Kara better head to space." The Maiden of Might was already on her way.

"What am I supposed to do?" Connor growled.

"We will get to that. Just wait Connor. Megan, scan everything alive we need eyes inside. Artemis and Connor, both of you are together on this. Connor, you assist Artemis in taking out targets at a long range until you get my signal." This was better than nothing, so Connor nodded.

"Robin and me will sneak in to find the First Family." Aqualad instructed his team.

"Hey! What bout me?" Kid Flash glared at the team leader for casting him out.

Without losing his cool, the Atlantean turned to the Speedster. "Wait for my signal. And you will run around the area, creating a tornado, that will hold off the Kryptonite gas giving way for Connor to extract the first family. Does anyone have any questions?" Kid Flash raised his hand. "Yes Wally?"

"Is it cool if by chance I went into the White House kitchen and take something?"

Soon the Team landed the Martian Bio ship near the block. Artemis and Connor took the best vantage points. "There are four hundred fifteen people in total, most of them are tourists. I can see one..two..thirteen Amazos!" That froze the group. But the news wasn't over. "They are dragging Superman and Powergirl inside...I..I don't think we have enough muscle power to take them down.."

.

.

.

"Stand back! Or I will shoot! I swear to god I will!" The short blonde girl yelled as she held her shotgun in the face of a slightly annoyed but mostly concerned Hermes.

"Look mortal, your delay is going to be the end of you." Hermes tried to reason with scared girl.

"And why the hell should I listen to you?" Zola questioned.

"I am Hermes. One of the twelve Olympian gods."

"Yeah. And I am the queen of England." She sarcastically stated.

"Is that so? Well _Queen of England_-...she's here." Hermes felt the ground shake beneath him.

"What the hell is that?" Zola asked as she heard two roars.

"That, _Queen of England_, are Centaurs roaring. And seems like they want blood..your blood." Hermes words were followed by the shaking of the floor before her whole wall was ripped off and a spear came rapidly towards the Messenger God who was struck by it. "Here take thisgahhh!" He threw the blonde a key that she caught and instantly disappeared, just in time to avoid a pitch fork. With a grave injury, Hermes began to fight the two Centaurs.

"I am disappointed, Hermes..you choose to betray your brethren for a silly whore?" The Queen of the Olympians stepped out of the shadows before motioning the Centaurs to finish what they started and disappeared.

Hermes got up into a fighting stance and began to engage the two godly made beasts that once used to be the two horses in this barn.

.

.

.

Earlier that day, Hawkgirl gently placed Diana on the latter's bed in her apartment in London. "Thanks..you can go back now..I will just take a couple of hours.." The Amazon didn't finish as she was already out cold. Hawkgirl tucked her in and placed some coffee in the flask and a mug of water on the night stand before quietly leaving through the window, after making sure that no one was around.

Fifteen to twenty minutes passed and Diana has already filled the bucket next to her bed. "What..is happening..to me.." She had the air condition turned max, but was still sweating bullets. Being Amazonian, she was highly immune to diseases and had never dealt with a situation like this, but then a small feeling started to erupt in her mind, loneliness. Once again she was experiencing new phenomenons.

Originating from a race of warrior women, she has gone into meditation for months in a row in complete solitude, isolated from the rest of the world, without the slightest taste of food and water. But right now her throat was dry as a desert and the slightest twitch of someone else will bring her comfort, seeing that the water in the mug was over and the latter being not possible as she was still in her superhero outfit. With a wobbly leg out she slowly began to push her body up using her arms.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Diana's eyes shot open at the warm tender voice and the strong gentle arm that wrapped around her back and gently lifted her to a sitting position at the edge of the bed. Her head heavily leaned on the broad hard chest while a furry appendage wrapped around her hip.

"W-what are you doing here?" Diana's voice was hoarse, dry and exhausted. Without any delay the demi-saiyan pulled her strapless red bustier off, earning a small whine in protest as she felt her upper body get exposed, don't get wrong, its not because she was embarrassed, it was because he removed it without her permission.

"Come on. It reeks. You might get more sick! I will put them to wash." That was the only warning she got before he gently pushed her back and unbuckled her belt, before pulling down her blue briefs. Now the raven haired goddess was completely exposed, if not for her tiara and the golden bracelets, and even the most densest being such as Gohan was unable to let her exposed flesh go unnoticed.

He stared at her beauty with a new eye, he naturally red lips were slightly pale and little bit open as she breathed shallowly, her hair was shabby and unruly, her eyes were half lidded and her long eyelashes were thick with sweat. Her body was something the still naive Gohan had trouble with, her skin was flushed and was glistening with small drops of sweat that lined up from her neck, to her beautiful bust, down to her six packed abdomen and slim waist and further down to her sacred area that no one but the man looking at her had gazed and touched, and will probably be the only one to ever do it again.

Shaking out of his daze, he blinked stupidly before leaving thebed gorgeous but naked heroin on her bed before leaving with her clothes to the bathroom and dropping them on the bucket and turning to the bathtub and filling it up with water. Seeing that he did not know how to use the heater, he submerged his hand and used a bit of ki to heat the water to a nice warm condition. He then went towards where he smelled food and collected water from the jug he picked up from Diana's nightstand and returned with it to the slightly dozing Amazon.

"Hey..uh..you should drink this now..or you might get further dehydrated." Her half lidded eyes were on him as he held her in his arm, supporting her from falling back into the bed and Gohan was already sweating bullets at her deep gaze, even when he placed the jug on her lips that parted lightly to consume the much needed liquid. Gohan slowly reached out to her tiara and pulled it off carefully and placed it on the night stand.

Putting down the empty water mug, Gohan picked up the woman, not at all bothered by her vomit that she unloaded on his body. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him as he gently placed her on the tub, and the Amazon gave a moan in pleasure as her body submerged into the water. Her lover smiled a smile that dropped her heart into her stomach, but didn't say anything as he got up and went behind her and slowly untangled the knots in her beautiful hair, while softly massaging her head. "Mhmmmm ah..you aren't trying to take advantaaageeemhhnnmm ofmm me are youahhh.." The demi-saiyan massaged her head and shoulder carefully, making her muscles relax.

"No..I would never..especially when you are sick and defenseless.." Unfortunately, Gohan misinterpreted it for fighting. But the Amazonian didn't care as she fully focused on his magical hands and the pleasure it brought. Without warning, she removed her bracelets and handed it over to the demi-saiyan who finished doing her hair.

Gohan heard a moan of disappointment when he left her in the bathroom and took the bracelets to her room. "Uh..you wash up, I will be right back." Somehow Diana was feeling better again,at least enough to sit up and wash herself. She saw the demi-saiyan come back in and washing her vomit filled clothes with soap and detergent before rinsing them and using his ki to dry them up. "I will keep them on the bed..uh..do you need any help?"

'Yes!' "No..I will be fine, thank you." She resisted her sudden hormone shift, something foreign to her.

"O-okay..I will make something to eat.." With that Gohan ran out of the bathroom with her clothes. The demi-saiyan dropped the freshly dried clothes on the bed and rushed into the kitchen. Luckily, the cooking utensils and items that were made weren't very different from the ones from his reality.

"Soup. Mom always said soup was good if a person was sick..what all do I need..water..masala, chicken, salt..." He counted them as he slowly started to make the desired items. Without wasting time as he set the soup on the flame, he started on making some oats.

Gohan could hear the flush go off in the bathroom and the tub water draining. Taking some water in a long glass he applied some ki to heat it up and placed it on the tray along with rest of the items. He could feel her moving towards the master bedroom with a slight spike in her ki. 'Hmm. Guess she's getting better already..' He carefully carried the stuff carefully towards the Amazonian Princess.

Quietly moving inside the room, the demi-saiyan announced his presence cheerfully, another thing his mother taught, always be cheerful, not extremely cheerful, but cheerful when you see a sick person. "Hey! Princess, look what I brought. Chicken soup and oats." Diana was standing near the window in a short Ivory dressing gown bath robe nightwear which hugged all of her curves as she stood relaxed facing outside.

Usually a sight like this meant nothing to the naive demi-saiyan, but after his little encounters with the Wonder Woman, something began to stir inside him, much more outside in his lower regions. "Uh..Diana.." Gohan unknowingly gulped as he tried to gain the Amazon's attention.

"Hmm?" She raised an elegant brow as she looked at him, causing him to nearly stumble back.

Holding his ground the Legendary Super Saiyan stuttered. "Uh..lunch uh..you should..eat?" Her gaze landed on the food, but only for a moment before it gave a once over look on his body. The demi-saiyan was wearing black sweat pants and a tight fitting red T-shirt, that showed his well endowed upper body.

The next move from the woman startled the demi-saiyan lightly. Diana dropped her robe, letting it pool on her feet, exposing her exotic mature body to the hungry gaze of the demi-saiyan who was already confused by his own emotions. Diana walked slowly like a cat towards the overgrown child who was unknowingly a man. She stopped so close that her perky large busts were over the tray that separated them. The demi-saiyan slightly shook from the unknown emotion. Their eyes met, being nearly of the same size, both needn't look up or down to meet the other's eyes.

Seeing nervousness in the demi-saiyan's black eyes, the blue eyed beauty reached up and placed her palm on his cheek. "Why are you nervous? It is not like you haven't seen anything?" She took hold of the tray from his hands and placed it on the bed before wrapping her arms around his muscular neck and pulling him into a small chaste kiss. Too frozen by this, the demi-saiyan did not respond and this wasn't appreciated by the Amazon. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I won't be denied!" Gohan gasped as he saw her kneel down and unbuckle his belt.

"Diana what are you-ohhh.." He let out a throaty groan as the Amazing Amazon engulfed her tight sweet mouth around his semi hard cock which instantly stood full mast. He felt her arms grip his hip before she pulled back to the tip and only kept the head inside. Gohan looked down to be met with the passionate lusting gaze of the raven head. An unknown emotion spread throughout his body, something deeply familiar, but times hundred than before.

It was obvious that the Princess was inexperienced in this field of sports. But right now the tiny little life that was unknown to both the father and mother, growing inside her womb was pumping her adrenaline for this. Taking in a deep breath, Diana began to suck on Gohan's sized meat's head pouring her saliva and twirling her tongue over the soft flesh. Both of their inexperience served the demi-saiyan well as her moist hot cavern bobbed up and down half his length.

Diana on the other hand, didn't know how she could stoop so low like a common whore and yet like the reaction from the man standing in front of her. Pulling her hands from his hips, she wrapped them around the part that couldn't go inside and stroked lightly.

The woman gasped as she felt herself getting lifted off the floor and into the strong powerful but clothed chest of the demi-saiyan. Without any delay, the Amazon wrapped her long, strong creamy legs around his waist and her hands encircled around his neck and she brought her lips to his. His lower lip between hers as she gently bit onto it before covering his whole lips and started to massage them with hers in a slow wet passionate kiss that the demi-saiyan submerged into.

Fighting the temptation to take her on the ground and get his release, the demi-saiyan placed her on her soft silky bed before standing up and looking over her entire beauty in all it's naked glory. Her skin was a little tan , her lips were full, going down to her neck, he saw a strange mark where he bit on earlier during their first few rounds.

Leaning down, he trapped her with his hands on either side of the bed. He reached down gently and caressed his claim mark on her neck that was covered by her raven hair. Moving his face down, he gave a kiss to the slightly red area lovingly, surprising himself and the Amazon, drawing out a long deep moan of need from the warrior woman.

Diana opened her eyes slowly when she felt the demi-saiyan's lips leave her pulse and did not return. She found the reason immediately. Gohan was staring curiously at her large bust. Smirking at her sex appeals ability to attract even a dense man like him, she took his hands in hers, startling him. They were calloused and strong, gained by nothing less than punishing training. She averted her eyes from his palm and looked into his charcoal eyes that radiated innocence and loyalty, even at this stage.

"You can touch them." It came more like a command than a permission as she placed his slightly larger hand over her brown nipple followed by the other. His hands didn't shiver, instead they gave a curious squeeze, drawing a beautiful moan from her.

But unfortunately for the sex crazed couple, luck wasn't on their side as out of nowhere, a blinding golden light appeared right next to the bed, making Gohan push Diana behind him protectively before pulling up his pants. He didn't care about nudity, but fighting an opponent in clothes is better than doing it naked.

What came out of the light, wasn't up to their expectations. Why? Having interrupted by a blonde falling on their bed wasn't something the two could take their frustration on.

.

.

.

"Sir! Entering atmosphere! Planet identified as Earth. Highest power level noted to be 1,000,000,000. Species identified to be Kryptonyian. What are your orders?" The one who was obviously in charge, _Kakarot_, as earlier mentioned, stood there with a bored face.

"Take port." The command shook the lesser Saiyan a bit.

"Sir..what of the Kryptonyian? They have an yellow sun!"

The low class Saiyan nearly fainted as low dark chuckles came off the Saiyan commander. "Guess I will have to stretch.." No further questions were asked as the crew began to work their damaged ship to make port. The kilometre long ship descended slowly to the ground, but not before deploying a scout team to ensure the safe landings. 'I know you are there..who ever you are, you will have to come out eventually..'

_**Sorry for the late update!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for the long delay. I had been bed ridden for sometime. Three ribs cracked while I was moving stuff from my room to downstairs, hit the steps, luckily my arm let go of the books and took the blunt force, albeit being dislocated, I am fine.**

**Chapter 9: Enemy at the Gates: **_**A Saiyan named Kakarot**_

_Eons had passed since the creation of this reality, the Universe divided among four Super Powers. One among them, the Planet Trade, an intergalactic version of Earth's World Trade, controlled by the cold blooded Icean rulers, for them it was always the highest bidder and the richest planet in minerals and resources. But the rule of the Icean Empire fell to the might of the Saiyans, their chief planet-brokers, who in the end sold the Icean planet to a minor race, of course after completely eradicating the Icean women, children and others of the empire._

_Like that, the first Saiyan Emperor came to power. A Saiyan named Bardock, the first Super Saiyan to come in to existence after two million years. The Saiyan who landed the killing blow to King Cold, the Chancellor of five million galaxies. This was the stepping stone and a milestone for the Saiyans as from that day onwards, their power over half of the Universe increased, so did the cruelty and bloodshed that followed. Those who opposed their law or failed to agree with their ideologies faced fates varying from death to torture._

_That side of the Universe suffered for so long, until forty years ago, when a Saiyan-Civil War was commenced. The Universe suffered more. The Saiyans were divided among two groups, the Traditional and the New Age. The Traditional side wanted to follow with the normal way of conduct, and more so, the main Saiyan in them was one named, Paragus, the father of the Legendary Super Saiyan._

_The New Age was lead by the chancellor himself. Bardock wanted a more peaceful empire, to stop the genocide they conducted for entertainment and a show of power. One might even say that the Chancellor was ridden with his conscience. But he did not bother, for all he knew and wanted to know was the news of victory as their main obstacle was the Psychopath of a Saiyan._

_Then he rouse to rank, the ferocious General, a blessing and curse at the same time. Kakarot was his name, the Son of Bardock. A brutal military tactician and an enforcer, his ideologies, albeit being similar to the Traditional ones, didn't allow any other to be in high command, not even his father. The Saiyan slaughtered his way through the battlefield, each fight causing a billion death of both opposition and by standing planets. Nothing phased him. But every fight he won, the next one became more bloody and difficult by leaps. _

_And that lead to the formation of the Crusher Corps, an elite team that was hand picked by the General himself. Vegeta, the old Prince of Saiyans, who now followed the new __**Prince**__ to the very end so he can prove that he was the better warrior, more than the General himself, and this is what Kakarot admired the fallen Prince for, and the very reason he made him his second lieutenant, a post that didn't exist before the creation of Crusher Corps. What can he say..he liked a soldier with both moxy and loyalty, of course a bit of arrogance too._

_"Ha! Are you mocking me Kakarot? Or have you finally started to lose your senses from my knuckle sandwiches?" Vegeta didn't turn around, the tremors continued, that which belonged to his punches and kicks on a solid cube made of black metal, katchin, held by a special stand so when the fallen Prince's punches touched the cube, it won't fly off._

_One seeing this from afar would think the Saiyan Prince to be crazy or delusional due to overstraining exercises. "I'm not here for your smartass cocky bullshit words Vegeta." From the shadows of the chamber, the tip of a red boot stepped out, followed by a spandex clad muscled leg that brought forth the red torso of a Saiyan, armored for battle with the royal crest over the heart. "And whether you like it or not, our economy is sinking like a stone in an ocean and no matter what you say of living like our ancestors if we lose our machines, it can't be done, the universe is too large for our race's power to be known everywhere. Although my power alone can end this war, there will be a need of forming a new world for us. One where my plans require some radical elements like you." His face radiated power, not protective one, but offensive, dominating and skull crushing brute strength, concealed perfectly under the mask of calmness._

_"I am a __**radical**__ in your __**plan**__?" Vegeta paused and turned around with a cocky smirk. "It seems you are far more ambitious than I thought." The flame haired Saiyan chuckled._

_The other had a smirk on his face. "Well most certainly you have underestimated me. So, what will it be?" His question stopped the Saiyan Prince's chuckles._

_"I suppose it will be nice to see you die by some weak low class underrated dog in battle."_

_Then came his elder brother, Raditz, although he is older than him, Kakarot was in front, leading with powers far beyond him, but the both of them shared a form of mutual respect as Raditz was the one who showed him the path to power, giving him brutally painful opportunities to his great ambitious plans, creating him into what he was now. "Ha. When you become the Chancellor, I'm reserving for the Prime Advisor's post." He used to say. Raditz saw a new era for the Saiyans as he believed his father's government becoming too flexible. But he was no fool to go and challenge his father, he was not an 'arrogant fool like Vegeta' he used to say. He knew that he was not the better brother in terms of strength. So he made sure his brother will have that power he so much desired._

_"Hmm..so you mean to tell me you are gathering this squad to form an elite group to end this war?" Raditz sat in his archive room as he stared at his little brother. "And in the end, this will all be for a coup d'etat against Bardock? Our father? The highest form of treason ever if failure to complete? There was a nod from the other Saiyan. "Let me go get my gears."_

_Nappa, the only Saiyan who is unable to attain the rank of Super Saiyans in the group, why was he still there? Because their enemy, no matter being Super Saiyans themselves, won't waste a chance to showoff their power on weaker opponents, and this proved to be quiet useful as Nappa was a perfect distraction for stronger opponents. A non-Super Saiyan who could take a Super Saiyan punch and walk around like nothing happened._

_"I don't have much of choice do I?" As expected for a Saiyan of his class, Nappa sat with a smirk in the pub, with one of the most expensive glass of alcohol in his hand._

_And the last member of the group, somebody near or equal to Vegeta in terms of strength. Bardock's illegitimate son. A mistake from his part, a few months before the pregnancy of Kakarot in Gine, his mate's womb, he made the mistake of sleeping with a low class Saiyan maid while being intoxicated. But the world only came to know about this when the maid died a few years later due to sickness, that she had an offspring and that he had the scent of their ruler. Turles._

_Throughout his childhood, the relationship with his family was bitter, all except his Stepmother had disappointing glances when they see him. His father didn't have time for his real family, much less for his illegitimate son. Although he was Kakarot's elder brother, he never gave any respect for him other than the insults to his dead mother. Raditz all the while remained silent. He too like his siblings, wanted to seize power. Destroy his family..except his stepmother and rule the Universe as the strongest being and for that, he needed to overcome the obstacles in his path. _

_But why did Kakarot chose him for his Crusher Corps and why Turles agreed? Albeit not liking his elder brother, he knew that both of them had similar powers. And he also knew his half brother's plan. And he knew that Turles could be an obstacle for his plan if he did not keep tabs on him. As the old saying goes, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer._

_"Came here to mock me again, __**brother**__?" The Saiyan was on the cot, lying there with one leg over the other and his hands behind the head. _

_"Hardly, I won't waste my time for such an unwanted motion on an even more unwanted bastard like you." Kakarot pulled the chair from the desk and turned it around before taking the seat. The reply made the doppelganger male to growl. "I'm here with a proposal..." _

_"You can shove it up Bardock's ass." Turles eyes still remained on the ceiling as he spoke the words in boredom._

_"..an opportunity to cease power over the empire.." Kakarot smirked at the result of Turles muscles tighten_

_Turles glanced at the younger copy from the corner of his eyes. "I'm listening."_

_It was towards the last battle that they fought, changed the..no, stopped the war. Three years into the war, the resistance from the rebels have decreased and it was just the Crusher Corps that was sent to Planet New Saiyan. The stronghold of the Resistance, the home base of the supposed Legendary Super Saiyan. The team battled their way through the masses of a million Super Saiyans. First to fall was Nappa._

_Then they came face to face with the neon green monster Saiyan and that's where Raditz laid down his life to protect his ambition, his brother's victory. This untimely death drew out a new power that placed Kakarot in league with his father, the second ascended form of Super Saiyan and placed the both of them, Kakarot and Broly in equal footing._

_And once again, another sacrificed his life when Broly surpassed his current level and ascended to his own second level. Vegeta placed all of his life force, every drop, on to his attack, so that he can buy enough time for Kakarot to recover, only to be swatted off and destroyed, triggering another transformation in the Chancellor's son. This time for the better as he finished off the Legendary Super Saiyan. But he was too exhausted to react against the expected betrayal of Turles. That was how the deceased Saiyan became Turles, and Turles be_came..

.

.

.

"General Kakarot, sir!" The mentioned General turned to his lieutenant with a bored expression.

"Hn?"

"Sir. The Engines have overshot the turbine chain. It will be impossible to land without sustaining permanent structural damage to the ship." The giant bulky Saiyan reported. "What are your orders sir? Shall I sent in the Recon team to the planet to prepare for your arrival sir?"

Kakarot thought for a moment. "No need. Brinjar, I do not want to stay in an underdeveloped planet any longer than necessary because of my impatience. See to that the work is completed within a day." The underling Saiyan was about to say something, but quickly stopped, thinking against the idea and nodded.

"Aye sir." And with a quick pace, he left the General to his devices.

"Kakarot..I hope you are happy that even now people including our father calls me that..I wonder how it is..amusing to think Bardock's pride met his end by me..an illegitimate bastard son..but I sense you brother..in that small blue planet. The others may not know..but my blood definitely recognize it's sibling..this night will be a sleepless one for me, a second chance to fight myself." He cackled madly, not at all bothered by who all have heard him.

It was true, he killed his little brother. Like a predator hiding in the shadows, he waited for the right moment. He watched his _comrades_ fight and die, his elder brother, Vegeta, Nappa..they all fell. When the battle with Broly began, he was sure of Kakarot's death and him returning as the last survivor, the only heir. "But fate was against me, like it always was. You defeated Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.." He could still feel his hand shaking from the fear he experienced from Kakarot's last transformation. "It was nothing less than perfection dear brother..nothing more than what I can do now.."

There was no doubt Earth was in a delicate power balance, and now with it's strongest heroes grounded, these tyrants that seem to make plans to port the planet is going to produce a massive rift.

.

.

.

Leaving the Saiyan to his own devices, the other Saiyans continued their work on the engines that were burnt and immobile. "Listen up third class fools! The commander wants the engine running by tomorrow! Only after the completion of the repair will you be allowed to feed and rest! Now get moving!" The workers scurried away and began the process, not a word of protest escaped them.

Brinjar, satisfied by the sight of his men working, turned to leave. "Sir!" He paused and turned around to see a Saiyan with short spiky hair run towards him, before stopping two feet away and giving him a firm salute. "Brigadier, sir! We have a Code: X39 on the go! Your presence is requested in the IB immediately!"

"X thirty-what!" Realization dawned on Brinjar a moment later, and without a moments waste, he disappeared in a gust of wind along with the Saiyan from the Intelligence Bureau, but none of the Saiyans that were working spared a glance, after all at a time like this, none can waste a second.

Reappearing in front of the sealed chamber, not wanting to bruise himself from the katchin alloy. A scanner popped from the side, a red laser light scanned his eyes before turning green and opening the chamber with a hiss.

Brinjar strode into the room filled with computers and huge monitor screens that were showing many things, from the Ship's critical condition to the area surrounding them. "Alright, what do you morons have for me?"

"Sir! We..it's from our destination..our sensors picked up an X 39 life source sir.." The short ft Saiyan who seemed to be in charge of the room reported.

The Captain stared in disbelief. "No, the X39 was just a precautionary measure that was kept during the War to get a reading on Broly, I thought the machine was out of commission?" He moved closer to the monitor where there was the thermal view of the mud planet, Earth for more clarity. And a neon yellow light faded several spots on the planet.

"Precisely sir. But Grand Chancellor Bardock made sure to keep the device, just for a precautionary measure as you said. The signal indicates someone of Broly's caliber in strength, if not more than him." The short Saiyan explained.

"That is impossible! General Kakarot himself slayed the Legendary Super Saiyan! Are you telling me that the General lied?" Brinjar's question made the midget flinch and take a step back.

"N-no no! Definitely not!" The Captain's patience was running thin and the fumbling idiot in front of him was stepping closer to the line of control.

"Then what?! I need an explanation to this shit immediately!" He roared, but no sound escaped the sound proof walls of the chamber.

"S-sir! I have a t-theory!" One skinny Saiyan stuttered. But the eager and impatient commander didn't mind and turned his attention to him and motioned him to continue. "There was a legend in our history..about the Legendary Super Saiyan..they can be reborn.."

"Are you implying that a reincarnated Broly is waiting for us there, on that mud ball?" Brinjar was not satisfied by simple legends. He wanted solid information.

.

.

.

"Who are you?!" Diana was pissed, no beyond pissed. Especially with the small tyrant who was growing inside the woman without the knowledge of anyone other than the gods above. And if not for her lover standing in front of her, blocking her from the other female, god forbid.. "Quit staring at him!" Of course, the short haired blonde was lost in a daze as she openly stared at the exposed man meat that was the biggest she has ever seen. And the Amazon didn't like that.

Without moving completely from the Amazon, the demi-saiyan grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it around his waist, earning a protesting look from the woman in front of him. "Man alive!" She exclaimed, making the nude raven beauty more annoyed. "Wow..that's the biggest meat I have ever seen!"

"That's it! Let me at her!" Gohan held back his beloved raven goddess as she tried to break free and attack the blonde.

"Diana! Calm down! She's just human!" The demi-saiyan tried to calm her, but it ended up in failure as the pregnant woman, high in her hormones and stressed out to the maximum with sexual frustration started to fight the grip.

Shaking her head, the blonde came to her senses as she saw the struggling couple. "Oh no! That man! Those half animal guys! My farm! Where am I?!" All this came in like a train to her mind. And she collapsed.

Diana upon seeing the human collapse, stopped her struggling, letting her lover know that she was calm now. "How did she get here?" The Amazon voiced the question, more to herself than Gohan.

Gohan rubbed his jaw and spoke. "Teleportation?" That's when the Amazon noticed an odd key on the newcomer's hand as she panicked. Walking towards the panicking woman, Diana plucked the key from her hands not so gently and observed the familiar object.

"Yes..she teleported..this is a port key, used by the gods, what is it doing in the hands of a mortal?" Diana looked at the blonde questioningly, waiting for answers. While Gohan took that time to put on his clothes and poked Diana to do the same while holding a glass of water to the new comer.

Zola looked at the demi-saiyan cautiously, all previous hints of playfulness vanished from her face as she nodded and accepted the water gratefully. "My name is Zola..I'm coming from Virginia..I, there was this man, he claimed he was some god and kept on asking me to leave, but then this man horse creatures attacked and..I ended up here.." She explained the the things she knew.

"Maybe we can get more answers from this 'god', see why he sent you here?" Diana, now dressed for the occasion, walked to the two with the glowing Teleportation Key.

.

.

.

"We got three Amazos in the lawn. Two on the roof." Aqualad spoke in his mind which was quickly passed on by Megan to everyone but Connor. The Atlantean hid behind the well trimmed bushes as he he popped his head up and looked through the single scope

"There's something wrong here guys!" Robin spoke from his spot next to Aqualad, as he stared through his scope. "The Amazos seem a bit dumb..or they are playing dumb." The caped human asked.

"What could you be meaning comrade?" Aqualad asked in curiosity.

"Look, we should already be detected by these dudes if they were fine. Super hearing and stuff, and we have been whispering for the past couple of seconds!" Yes it was true, neither used the mental link.

"True." The Atlantean agreed. "Or it could be a well revised plan to deceive and capture us at the least expected moment." His eyes were transfixed on the androids that guarded the area.

_"Guys! We got problem!" _Megan informed the duo through the link. _"They are dragging Superman and Power Girl inside!"_ This was going out of hand, the kryptonite gas was thick, the other species, albeit not affected directly, was still suffocating the remaining lot.

"Guys, see it from this point, there are a lot of Amazos here, what would be the chances that the funding for one Amazo was used for all?" Robin asked quietly. "The only people these guys has to be careful of are Superman and the guys with super strength, the Kryptonyians can do nothing and..."

"..the remaining people with super strength are stuck fighting in the tower." Aqualad finished. "This was well planned, and from what I take, these androids only need super strength and speed.."

.

.

.

**Next: Chapter 10: Enemy at the Gates:**_** The Battle for Earth**_


End file.
